Twilight mal zwei
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Wenn man weit genug geht, trifft man irgendwann auf sich selbst


Eine abgelegene Küstenstadt am äußersten Rande von Equestria, eine lila Einhorn-Stute trottete unmotiviert durch die Straßen. Sie hatte saphir-blaue Mähne die von violetten und rosa Streifen durchzogen wurde und trug einen dunklen lila Pullover an dem sie gelegentlich herum zupfte. „Ich hasse das, es ist Sommer und Vater will das ich trotzdem den Pullover trage." Murmelte sie verärgert. „Ich weiß das er nicht will das ich auffalle, aber ich kann doch nichts dafür das ich Flügel habe." Dachte sie und seufzte. „Na ja, wenigstens verdeckt der Pullover nicht mein cutie mark." Sagte sie sich dann und ging weiter, ihr cutie mark zeigte die Sternenkonstellation Orion die von fünf glitzernden Sternen umgeben war. „Egal, Vater wollte das ich die Ersatzteile für seine Zentrifuge hole." Sagte sie dann und ging zu einem der Geschäfte, sie betrat den Laden und sprach sofort den Besitzer an. „Sind die Ersatzteile endlich gekommen?" Fragte sie den Erdpony-Hengst hinter dem Verkaufstresen. „Da bist du ja endlich, ich hoffe doch das du deine Rechnung endlich bezahlst." Sagte der Hengst verärgert. „Was meinen sie?" Fragte die lila Einhorn-Stute verwirrt. „Dein Alter ist gestern hier gewesen und hat mal wieder anschreiben lassen, ihr bekommt nichts von mir, bis ihr mir meine 6000 Bits zahlt, ich kann euch nicht ständig was ausgeben." Erwiderte der Ladenbesitzer ihr. „Aber wir brauchen die Teile für die Zentrifuge." Wandte die Stute verzweifelt ein. „Tut mir leid Starlight, aber ich muss auch von was leben." Sagte der Ladenbesitzer darauf. „Ich versteh das ja, aber ich bitte sie Trade, wir brauchen die Teile wirklich dringend." Flehte Starlight ihn an, ihre großen violetten Augen wirkten richtig traurig. „Starlight Sparkle, versuch nicht mir wieder was aus den Rippen zu leiern, das klappt diesmal nicht." Sagte Trade ihr. „Und jetzt verschwinde, du verscheuchst die anderen Kunden." Wies er sie an und scheuchte sie aus seinem Laden. „Was soll ich jetzt nur machen?" Fragte sie sich und ging aus der Stadt heraus die Küste entlang. „Ich habe nur noch für ein paar Wochen Medikamente, ohne Zentrifuge kann Vater aber nicht mehr machen." Dachte sie besorgt. Sie erreichte nach einem langen Marsch ein Haus das fast direkt am Strand lag, das Bauwerk wirkte etwas verfallen und vernachlässigt. „Vater, ich bin wieder da." Sagte sie als sie die Fronttür hinter sich zufallen ließ. „Hast du die Ersatzteile?" Fragte ein schwarzer Einhorn-Hengst mit grauer Mähne, seine Augen waren leuchtend rot und sein cutie mark zeigte einen DNS-Doppelhelix. „Tut mir leid, aber Trade wollte sie mir nicht geben." Entschuldigte Starlight sich. „Das macht nichts Star, er hatte sie wahrscheinlich eh noch nicht." Sagte der schwarze Hengst darauf. „So abgelegen wie das Kaff hier ist." Meinte er und seufzte. „Vater, was machen wir jetzt?" Wollte Starlight wissen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Star, ich habe noch genug Medikamente falls irgendwer im Dorf welche braucht." Sagte ihr Vater ihr. „Vater, ich muss dir was gestehen, ich habe nur noch genug Medizin für eine Injektion." Sagte Starlight zurückhaltend. „Star, ich habe dir doch gesagt das du mir rechtzeitig etwas sagen sollst." Sagte der schwarze Hengst streng. „Tut mir leid Vater, du hattest die letzten Tage so viel zu tun, ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen." Sagte Starlight entschuldigend. „Schon gut." Sagte ihr Vater nur. „Ich habe noch etwas, aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich eine neue Zentrifuge beschaffen." Sagte er dann und setzte sich wieder an seinen Labortisch. „Vater, kann ich endlich den Pullover ausziehen?" Fragte Starlight dann. „Hier zu hause brauchst du den nicht." Antwortete das schwarze Einhorn ihr und stellte an einem Mikroskop herum, seine Hufe waren genau so grau wie seine Mähne. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Fragte Starlight und entledigte sich des lila Pullovers, auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. „Da hast du deine Antwort, geh bitte nachsehen wer das ist." Sagte der schwarze Hengst einfach und Starlight ging zur Tür. „Ja bitte?" Fragte sie die blaue Erdpony-Stute davor. „Miss Sparkle, ich muss mit Doktor Misfit reden, meinem Jungen geht es wieder so schlecht." Sagte die Erdpony-Stute ihr. „Dann kommen sie doch rein." Sagte Starlight und ließ sie herein. „Vater, es ist Blue Rose." Sagte sie ihrem Vater. „Was kann ich für dich tun Rose?" Fragte der schwarze Hengst. „Doktor Misfit, mein Junge hat wieder diesen Husten, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, können sie was tun?" Fragte Rose besorgt. „Natürlich, hier, geben sie ihm zwei von den Tabletten und lassen sie ihn schlafen." Sagte Misfit und reichte ihr ein kleines Gläschen. „Ich bin so froh das sie hier sind, das nächsten Krankenhaus ist fast 600 Kilometer entfernt, ich wüsste nicht was wir ohne sie machen sollten." Sagte Rose dankbar. „Wenn die anderen nur genau so denken würden." Sagte Misfit traurig. „Ich weiß, aber wir sind nicht alle so abweisend." Sagte Rose darauf. „Aber ich muss sie trotzdem bitten mich gleich zu bezahlen, meine Tochter und ich brauchen das Geld wirklich dringend." Bat Misfit dann. „Ich verstehe, hier, das ist alles was ich habe." Sagte Rose und gab ihm etwas Geld. „Danke, jedes bisschen hilft." Sagte Misfit. „Ich muss dann wieder weg." Sagte Rose und ging wieder. „Vater, brauchst du mich noch?" Fragte Starlight. „Eigentlich nicht, du kannst etwas anderes machen." Sagte Misfit ihr. „Okay, ich gehe etwas aufs Meer, du kannst mich über Funk erreichen." Sagte das lila Alicorn und verließ das Haus, sie ging an ein Pier vor dem Haus und machte die kleine Segeljacht bereit die dort lag. Sie setzte Segel und nutzte ein paar Stunden den guten Wind um etwas Ruhe und Frieden auf See zu finden, erst spät am Abend kam sie zurück und fand ihren Vater an seinem Labortisch schlafen. „Vater, du hast schon wieder bis zur Erschöpfung gearbeitet." Meinte sie und löschte den Bunsenbrenner, dann legte sie eine Decke um den schlafenden Einhorn-Hengst. „Du versuchst meine Medizin ohne Zentrifuge herzustellen, aber ich weiß dass du das nicht schaffst." Dachte sie traurig und ging leise aus dem Haus. „Ich muss eine Zentrifuge beschaffen, koste es was es wolle." Beschloss sie und ging in das dunkle Dorf. Fast alle Bewohner der Küstenstadt waren schon im Bett und sie konnte unbehelligt durch die Straßen schleichen. „Wenn einer die Ersatzteile hat dir wir brauchen, dann Trade." Dachte sie sich und schlich im Dunkel der Straßen umher, sehr zielstrebig erreichte sie das Geschäft in dem sie am Tag nicht bekommen hatte was sie brauchte. „Wir brauchen diese Zentrifuge, ich brauche sie, es geht um mein Leben." Sagte sie sich und machte sich am Schloss der Hintertür zu schaffen, geschickt führte sie den Dietrich mit ihrer Magie. „Vater hat zwar gesagt das ich nicht auffallen soll, aber ohne die Medizin lebe ich nicht lange." Rechtfertigte sie ihr Tun vor sich selbst. „Geschafft, ich bin drin." Dachte sie als das Schloss sich öffnete und betrat das Lager des Gemischtwarenladens, sie wurde schon erwartet. Aus dem Nichts heraus wurde die junge Stute niedergeschlagen und landete besinnungslos am Boden. „Nicht schon wieder, ich habe dir die letzten Male durchgehen lassen, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten von dir beklaut zu werden, Starlight Sparkle." Sagte Trade und machte das Licht an, der kräftige Erdpony-Hengst fesselte die bewusstlose Stute und rief die Polizei, schnell wurde sie auf die Wache gebracht. Etwas benommen erwachte sie in der Zelle und sah sich verwirrt um, einer der Beamten hatte darauf gewartet. „Schön das du wieder wach bist, kann ich dir ja gleich sagen was ansteht." Meinte der uniformierte Hengst. „Was ist passiert, wo bin ich?" Fragte Starlight unsicher. „Trade hat dich erwischt als du bei ihm eingebrochen bist und hat dich eingefangen, dafür wirst du einsitzen." Sagte der Beamte ihr. „Oh nein, Vater wird mir den Arsch aufreißen." Dachte Starlight entsetzt. „Kann ich bitte mit Trade reden?" Fragte Starlight. „Er wollte eh mit dir reden, warte kurz." Sagte der Beamte und holte den braunen Erdpony-Hengst. „Star, warum steigst du dauernd bei mir ein, du bist doch nicht kriminell?" Fragte Trade sie. „Wir brauchen eine funktionierende Zentrifuge, ich wusste einfach nicht was ich sonst tun sollte." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Können wir nicht eine Übereinkunft treffen, sie erstatten keine Anzeige und ich arbeite für die Teile?" Fragte sie dann. „Ein Handel also, ich denke dass das geht." Sagte Trade und rief den Polizisten zurück, der einzige Polizist des Dorfes. „Lock Up, du kannst die Kleine raus lassen, ich will keine Anzeige erstatten." Sagte er dem Beamten. „Du meine Güte, nach 8 Jahren passiert in dem Kaff mal was, und dann endet das so." Meinte der Beamte genervt und warf dem Erdpony den Schlüssel zu. „Lass sie selbst raus, ich geh etwas pennen." Sagte Lock Up und verschwand wieder. „Du wirst also etwas für mich arbeiten, dafür bekommst du dann zwar keine Ersatzteile, aber eine ganz neue Zentrifuge." Sagte Trade und lächelte etwas fies. „Bedenke bitte das ich erst 17 Jahre alt bin." Sagte Starlight kleinlaut. „Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Trade und ging mit ihr los. „Interessant, sie ist ein Alicorn, das muss ich melden." Dachte der Polizist als Starlight und Trade an ihm vorbeikamen, sofort verfasste er ein Schreiben und schickte es ab.

Starlight kam erst am nächsten Morgen zurück und fand ihren Vater schon vor dem Haus, der schwarze Einhorn-Hengst war damit beschäftigt Holz zu hacken. „Star, wo warst du?" Fragte er besorgt. „Tut mir leid Vater, ich war gestern noch raus um doch noch die Zentrifuge zu beschaffen." Sagte Starlight entschuldigend. „Aber wir haben doch kein Geld dafür." Erwiderte Misfit ihr verwundert. „Warte mal, gleich eine neue Zentrifuge?" Fragte er als sie ihre Satteltasche abstellte und ihm den Inhalt zeigte. „Du bist doch nicht wieder bei Trade eingebrochen, oder?" Fragte er misstrauisch. „Ich habe dafür gearbeitet, ehrlich." Antwortete Starlight ihm. „STAR!" Rief Misfit streng und die junge Stute zuckte zusammen. „Okay, ja, ich bin zu erst bei ihm eingebrochen, aber dann hat er mir einen Deal angeboten." Erzählte Starlight darauf. „Was für ein Deal?" Wollte Misfit wissen. „Wenn ich tue was er sagt, erstattet er keine Anzeige und ich kann die neue Zentrifuge mitnehmen." Antwortete Starlight ihm. „Wenn er irgendwas unanständiges gemacht haben sollte, dann wird er mich kennenlernen." Sagte Misfit bedrohlich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Vater, nichts unanständiges, ich habe sein Lager aufgeräumt und ein paar Reparaturen vorgenommen." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Bei ihm kannst du reparieren, aber unsere Zentrifuge nicht?" Fragte Misfit und besah sich das neue Laborgerät. „Ein verstopfter Abfluss ist etwas anderes als eine 10000 Bits Hochgeschwindigkeits-Zentrifuge." Erwiderte Starlight ihm. „Hast auch wieder recht." Sagte Misfit nur. „Aber ich habe die ganze Nacht dafür gebraucht, ich muss dringend etwas schlafen." Sagte Starlight und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden. „Mir ist schwindelig." Klagte sie dann und sah gar nicht gut aus. „Kein Wunder, es ist Mittwoch und du brauchst deine Injektion." Sagte ihr Vater und hatte schon eine Spritze dabei. „Lass mich dir das Zeug spritzen und dann solltest du dich etwas hinlegen." Sagte er und injizierte ihr das Mittel. „Danke Vater, ich werde dann jetzt schlafen gehen." Sagte Starlight und ging ins Haus. „Ich werde noch etwas Holz hacken und dann mach ich dir sofort mehr Medizin." Sagte Misfit ihr hinterher.

In Ponyville befand sich Twilight Sparkle gerade im Anflug zu ihrer Bibliothek und wackelte in der Luft umher wie eine Fahne im Sturm, Spike klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihr fest. „Immer langsam Twilight." Sagte der kleine Drache. „Ich weiß Spike, ich weiß." Erwiderte Twilight und schaffte doch eine sichere Landung. „Du brauchst dringend mehr Training." Sagte Spike und sprang ihr vom Rücken. „Ich weiß, es ist aber auch unvorteilhaft das Dash und Fluttershy zur Zeit nicht da sind." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Gerade heute." Fügte sie hinzu und seufzte. „Aber Cloudsdale muss regelmäßig alle Pegasi erfassen, darum müssen die beiden ja auch zur Zählung." Wandte Spike ein. „Außerdem, deine anderen Freunde sind bestimmt schon in der Bibliothek und habe eine Überraschungsparty geplant." Fuhr er fort und die zwei betraten das Bauwerk. Und tatsächlich, in der Bibliothek erwarteten Applejack, Pinkie und Rarity sie schon, aber noch jemand mit dem Twilight nicht gerechnet hatte, Prinzessin Celestia. „ÜBERRASCHUNG!" Rief Pinkie überdreht und hüpfte um sie herum. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Twi." Sagte Applejack. „Kaum zu glauben das du schon 25 Jahre alt bist, und trotzdem siehst du noch so gut aus." Sagte Rarity. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute Twilight Sparkle." Schloss sich Celestia den Glückwünschen an. „Ich habe dir einen Kuchen gemacht, mit Marzipanfüllung, hoffe das gefällt dir." Sagte Pinkie und deutete auf den Tisch mit dem Kuchen. „Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich dir schenken sollte, aber ich denke das dir ein Hut gut stehen wird." Sagte Applejack und nahm ihren Hut ab, sie setzte ihn Twilight einfach auf den Kopf. „Ich habe schon alle deine Kleider geändert, besonders als Alicorn musst du glänzend aussehen." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Danke, ihr seid wirklich die besten Freunde die ein Pony haben kann." Sagte Twilight gerührt. „Hier, alles gute und so." Sagte Celestia und drückte ihr ein Paket in die Hufe, sie sah schon die ganze Zeit zu dem Kuchen. „Können wir den Kuchen dann jetzt anschneiden?" Fragte die Prinzessin ungeduldig und leckte sich gierig über die Lippen. „Erst möchte ich das Paket aufmachen." Sagte Twilight und entfernte das Geschenkpapier, sehr sorgfältig machte sie das Paket auf und faltete das Papier sorgsam zusammen. „Ein Buch, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können." Sagte sie und blätterte kurz darin herum. „Nicht nur irgendein Buch, das sind die gesammelten Forschungsberichte von Doktor Misfit, ich dachte mir dass dir das gefällt." Sagte Celestia und sah weiter zu dem Kuchen. „Wer ist dieser Doktor?" Fragte Applejack neugierig. „Er war eine Absolvent der Schule für begabte Einhörner, in den ganzen Standardtests hat er sogar Celestia in den Schatten gestellt." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Außerdem war er auch noch Dozent an der Schule, jedenfalls bis ich ihn rausschmeißen musste." Sagte Celestia und seufzte. „Warum hast du ihn rausschmeißen müssen?" Fragte Twilight interessiert. „Neben seiner Arbeit als Dozent, hat er noch seine Forschung weitergeführt, als Resultat davon hat er es tatsächlich geschafft ein lebendes Organ zu klonen, er wollte damit Transplantationen von eigenen geklonten Organen möglich machen." Erzählte Celestia darauf. „Das hört sich doch eigentlich nicht so schlimm an, es gibt viele die auf Spenderorgane warten." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Aber er wollte weitergehen, sein nächster Vorschlag war ein ganzes Pony zu klonen, ich habe ihn erwischt bevor es so weit kam, ich hatte keine andere Wahl als ihn dann von der Schule zu werfen." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Und das wo er sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte mich abzulenken." Fügte sie hinzu. „Wie das denn?" Fragte Applejack. „Na ja, wisst ihr, er war eine Zeit lang mein bester Schüler, und danach, war er mehr." Sagte Celestia unbestimmt. „Ach so." Meinte Pinkie und kicherte etwas. „Er hat also ein Pony klonen wollen." Meinte Twilight nachdenklich und blätterte in dem Forschungsbericht herum. „Projekt Starlight, ich konnte das ganze nur rechtzeitig stoppen, es ist einfach nicht richtig jemanden zu kopieren." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ich würde mich zu gerne mal mit ihm unterhalten, seine Forschung auf dem Gebiet der Genetik ist einfach bahnbrechend gewesen." Sagte Twilight. „Das ist leider nicht möglich, selbst wenn er jetzt noch leben sollte, er wäre wohl schon mehr als 150 Jahre alt, niemand lebt so lange, jedenfalls nicht auf natürliche Art." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Aber egal, lasst uns endlich den Kuchen anschneiden." Sagte sie dann und wandte sich wieder dem Gebäck zu. „Celestia, du hast ihn geliebt, oder?" Fragte Twilight plötzlich und die Prinzessin zuckte zusammen. „Liebe ist ein sehr starkes Wort, aber ich habe ihn tatsächlich sehr gemocht." Antwortete Celestia ihr und seufzte. „Lass uns nicht mehr davon reden." Sagte sie dann. „PARTY!" Rief Pinkie und die Gruppe feierte.

Erst spät am Abend gingen AJ, Pinkie und Rarity und ließen Twilight mit Celestia allein, die Prinzessin saß noch gemütlich neben dem dezimierten Kuchen und verspeiste die Reste. „Das war mal eine nette Party." Meinte Twilight zufrieden. „Aber schon komisch, ich bin wirklich schon 25 Jahre alt, ich habe tatsächlich die letzten 17 Jahre als deine Schülerin verbracht." Sagte sie dann zu Celestia. „Ein Viertel Jahrhundert, warte erst mal bis es 30 Jahrhunderte sind, dann reden wir nochmal." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Musst du nicht nach Canterlot zurück?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Schon, aber da war noch etwas das ich dir sagen wollte." Antwortete die Prinzessin ihr und wischte sich die Kuchenkrümel vom Mund. „Hört sich wichtig an." Meinte Twilight besorgt. „Ich habe dir die Forschungsberichte von Misfit nicht umsonst gegeben, ich wusste zwar das er so was wie dein Vorbild ist, aber ich wollte auch das du seine Arbeit genauer kennenlernst." Sagte Celestia und reichte ihr eine Akte. „Du solltest dir das mal ansehen." Forderte sie Twilight auf und das lila Alicorn sah sich sofort die Akte an. Eine weile las sie sich die Informationen durch und fing dann an zu lachen. „Da hat Luna dich zu angestiftet, oder?" Fragte Twilight amüsiert. „Das ist kein Scherz, glaub mir." Erwiderte Celestia ihr ernst. „Aber das geht nicht, diese Stute sieht aus wie ich." Sagte Twilight verwirrt und sah sich nochmal die Fotos an. „Deswegen habe ich dir das gebracht." Sagte Celestia. „Denkst du das jemand mit den Forschungsergebnissen von Doktor Misfit einen Klon von mir gemacht hat?" Fragte Twilight. „Unmöglich, ich habe seine Ausrüstung zerstören lassen, außerdem liegt auf allen Alicorns ein Schutzzauber der das verhindert." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Sind ja nur wir vier." Sagte Twilight unbedacht. „Eigentlich sind es nicht nur Cadance, Luna, du und ich, es gibt in ganz Equestria etwas mehr als 1000 Alicorns." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Und über all die hast du einen Zauber gelegt?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Nicht doch, nur über die die dem Palast nahe sind." Klärte Celestia sie auf. „Aber zurück zum Punkt, ich dachte mir das du diesem neuen Alicorn nachgehen solltet, vor allem da sie dir so ähnlich sieht." Sagte Celestia dann. „Aber warum?" Fragte Twilight. „Neben der Tatsache das sie eine Doppelgängerin von mir ist." Fügte sie hinzu. „Es gibt nicht mehr so viele Alicorns, aber Alicorns sind wichtig und müssen ihre Talente für das Wohl aller Ponys nutzen, deswegen bekommen ja auch alle Alicorns besondere Aufgaben." Erklärte Celestia ihr. „Okay, das ergibt Sinn." Sagte Twilight wissend. „Aber wie soll ich in dieses Dorf kommen, ich habe davon ja noch nie etwas gehört?" Wollte sie wissen. „Bayside liegt am äußersten Rand von Equestria, du wirst mit dem Zug bis nach Baltimare fahren, und von dort dann auf deinen eigenen Hufen gehen müssen, ich rechne damit das du mindestens zwei Wochen unterwegs sein wirst, aber es hat ja einen Sinn." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Na gut, ich werde mit Spike dann alles veranlassen." Sagte Twilight energiegeladen. „Brauchst du nicht, ich habe schon für alles gesorgt." Sagte Celestia und reichte ihr die Reiseunterlagen. „Außerdem brauche ich Spike hier, du wirst also alleine Reisen müssen." Fuhr sie fort. „Na ja, dann sollte ich wohl mal planen wo ich übernachten werde." Meinte Twilight unsicher. „Ich rate dir zu einem Zelt." Sagte Celestia und lächelte. „War ja klar." Sagte Twilight resignierend und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Am nächsten Tag machte Twilight sich sofort auf den Weg und fuhr die nächsten drei Tage bis nach Baltimare, dort angekommen wanderte sie zu der kleinen Küstenstadt namens Bayside, sie brauchte tatsächlich die zwei Wochen die Celestia ihr gesagt hatte. „Du meine Güte, ich hab tatsächlich eine Ewigkeit gebraucht." Sagte Twilight erschöpft und trabte durch das kleine Dorf. „Ich sollte mir etwas zu trinken kaufen, sonst vertrockne ich noch." Beschloss sie und ging in eines der Geschäfte, schnell hatte sie etwas gefunden und ging zur Kasse um zu zahlen. „Na wenn haben wir denn da?" Fragte der Hengst an der Kasse. „So was auch, die Ponys erkennen mich wirklich, aber ich bin ja auch eine Prinzessin." Dachte Twilight wuchs praktisch an vor Stolz. „Und dann kommst du auch noch wie ein normaler Kunde, unerhört." Meinte der braune Erdpony-Hengst. „Aber du kriegst nichts mehr, wenn du was zu futtern haben willst, zahl deine Rechnung oder fange an dein eigenes Gemüse anzupflanzen." Sagte er dann und packte Twilight, er schüttelte sie und sammelte das Geld ein das sie dabei verlor. „Ich muss doch sehr bitten!" Rief Twilight verärgert. „Falsch, ich muss bitten, du und dein Alter schulden mir noch eine ganze Menge Kohle." Erwiderte der Hengst ihr und zählte das Geld. „Ich glaube das sie mich mit jemandem verwechseln." Sagte Twilight und schüttelte ihre Mähne zurecht. „Ja sicher, als nächstes kommst du wieder mit Amnesie." Sagte der braune Hengst höhnisch. „Aber gut das du nicht wieder diesen dämlichen Pullover trägst, die Flügel stehen dir wirklich." Sagte er dann. „Finden sie?" Fragte Twilight und schlug kurz mit den Flügeln. „Versteh bitte das ich euch keinen Kredit mehr geben kann, und tut mir leid das ich dich so ausnehme, ich muss aber meine Lieferanten bezahlen." Entschuldigte sich der Hengst für seine Grobheit. „Das ergibt natürlich Sinn." Sagte Twilight nur. „Und jetzt solltest du deinen geflügelten Arsch hier raus schieben, du weißt das die meisten dich und deinen Vater nicht leiden können." Sagte der Ladenbesitzer und schob sie aus dem Geschäft. „Das war aufschlussreich, ich schätze das meine Doppelgängerin nicht sehr beliebt ist." Dachte Twilight sich und ging weiter, alle Bewohner denen sie begegnete, sahen sie entweder missbilligend, oder mitleidig an. „Ich fühle mich irgendwie nicht sicher." Dachte Twilight besorgt. Sie ging noch etwas weiter und traf auf eine Gruppe junger Hengste. „Hallo auch, dich sehen wir doch gerne." Sagte einer der drei und lächelte. „Definitiv, ich fühle mich nicht sicher." Dachte Twilight. „Hey Corn, das ist doch die Kleine von dem verrückten Doktor, lass uns sie etwas aufmischen." Schlug einer der anderen beiden vor. „Gute Idee, das wird Spaß machen." Meinte der Anführer der drei und alle kamen sie auf Twilight zu, die seufzte nur. „Und tschüss." Sagte Twilight nur und teleportierte sich davon, sie materialisierte auf einem Dach und sah zu den drei Hengsten herunter. „Dieses Alicorn scheint ein paar ernst Probleme zu haben." Dachte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß von Stirn. „Aber wenigstens bin ich denen entkommen." Meinte sie erleichtert. „Wo ist sie hin?" Fragte der Anführer der Gruppe und sah sich um. „Woher soll ich das wissen, sie hat sich weg teleportiert." Erwiderte einer der anderen beiden ihm. „Da ist sie!" Rief der dritte plötzlich und deutete die Straße entlang, Twilights Doppelgängerin kam gerade um eine Ecke. Sie trug einen dunklen lila Pullover, war aber ansonsten mit Twilight identisch, nur ihr cutie mark war anders. „Unglaublich, sie sieht wirklich so aus wie ich." Meinte Twilight erstaunt, die drei Hengste galoppierten schon auf sie zu. „Was fällt dir ein einfach abzuhauen?" Schrie der Anführer der Hengste ihr zu. „Nicht ihr schon wieder, lasst mich in Ruhe!" Rief das andere lila Alicorn und floh vor den drei. „Mist, sie scheint Probleme zu haben." Dachte Twilight und folgte den Ponys, sie schloss in einer dunklen Gasse zu ihnen auf. Einer der drei Hengste hatte das lila Alicorn an ihrem Pullover gepackt und hielt sie fest, die anderen schnitten ihr jeden Fluchtweg ab. „Komm schon Süße, wenn du etwas freundlich bist, dann lassen wir dich auch wieder gehen." Sagte einer der drei und seine zwei Kumpel lachte hinterhältig. „Ich hab mit euch Spinnern schon mal den Boden gewischt, also lasst mich gehen, sonst werde ich euch wieder ins Krankenhaus bringen." Erwiderte die junge Stute ihm. „Das letzte mal haben wir dich nur nicht richtig ran genommen, diesmal läuft das anders." Sagte der der sie festhielt und zerrte an ihrem Pullover. „Zieh Leine!" Schrie sie und trat nach hinten aus, der Hengst wurde davon geschleudert und zerriss ihren Pullover einfach, sofort waren ihre Flügel sichtbar. „Haltet sie fest!" Befahl der getretene und sofort stürzten sich die anderen zwei auf das lila Alicorn, sie drückten sie zu Boden und nagelten sie fest. „Schon in der Schule hast du uns dumm aussehen lassen, was jetzt kommt verdienst du schon lange." Sagte der dritte und kam bedrohlich näher. „Das mit dem dumm aussehen habt ihr ganz gut ohne mich geschafft." Erwiderte sie ihm und zappelte im Griff der anderen beiden. „Ich muss ihr helfen." Beschloss Twilight und sprang von dem Dach auf den sie gestanden hatte, sie landete genau zwischen den Hengsten. „Lasst sie los!" Rief sie. „Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?!" Schrie einer der Hengst. „Mach dich nicht verrückt, du weißt doch das sie mit ihrer Magie Illusionen erzeugen kann." Sagte der Anführer der drei. „Ich bin keine Illusion." Sagte Twilight und trat zu, sie traf die beiden die die andere Stute festhielten und befreite sie dadurch. „Komm schon, lass uns verschwinden." Sagte sie ihrem Ebenbild und reichte ihr einen Huf. „Du siehst aus wie ich." Meinte die andere verwirrt und ergriff den angebotenen Huf, sofort teleportierte Twilight sich mit ihr weg. Twilight und die andere materialisierte etwas außerhalb der Stadt, Twilight half der anderen aufzustehen und den Staub aus dem Fell zu bekommen. „Die Jungs scheinen es auf dich abgesehen zu haben." Sagte Twilight nur und bemerkte dann den Blick des anderen Alicorns. „Warum siehst du aus wie ich?" Fragte die andere verwirrt und drückte Twilight einen Huf ins Gesicht. „Das selbe wollte ich auch gerade fragen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und nahm sich den Huf aus dem Gesicht. „Aber genau deshalb bin ich gekommen." Fügte sie hinzu und reichte der anderen einen Huf. „Ich bin Twilight Sparkle." Stellte sie sich vor. „Starlight Sparkle." Sagte Starlight und die zwei schüttelten sich die Hufe. „Starlight, das muss einfach ein Zufall sein." Dachte Twilight. „Was ist da zwischen dir und den drei Jungs?" Fragte sie dann. „In der Schule habe ich immer alle Tests mit höchster Punktzahl bestanden, das haben die drei mir immer übel genommen." Antwortete Starlight ihr und starrte sie einfach nur an. „Die waren einfach nur neidisch." Meinte Twilight. „Und hör endlich auf mich so anzustarren, für mich ist das mindestens genauso verwirrend." Forderte sie genervt. „Da sind sie!" Rief plötzlich jemand und die zwei lila Alicorns wandten sich um, die drei jungen Hengste hatte sie gefunden. „Dieses Dorf ist einfach zu klein um sich zu verstecken, lass mich dich in Sicherheit bringen." Sagte Twilight und teleportierte sich wieder mit ihrem Ebenbild davon, diesmal materialisierten die zwei direkt im Thronsaal vom Palast in Canterlot. „So weit habe ich mich noch nie teleportiert." Meinte Twilight und kippte besinnungslos um. „Hey du, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Starlight besorgt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Twilight Sparkle muss sich nur etwas ausruhen." Sagte Celestia und trat neben die beiden. „Ja Prinzessin." Sagte Starlight schüchtern. „Erstaunlich, ihr zwei seht euch wirklich sehr ähnlich, du bist nur etwas größer als Twilight." Sagte Celestia erstaunt und besah sich das junge Alicorn genau. „Vater hat gesagt das ich niemandem etwas von ihm erzählen soll, ich denke das schließt die Prinzessin mit ein." Dachte Starlight sich. „Wir sollten warten bis Twilight wieder bei Sinnen ist, dann können wir uns mal etwas unterhalten." Schlug Celestia vor. „Wenn ihr das sagt." Meinte Starlight zurückhaltend.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Twilight wieder zu sich und sah ihr eigenes Gesicht vor sich. „Welcher Spaßvogel hält mir denn hier einen Spiegel vor?" Fragte sie im ersten Moment, dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre Doppelgängerin. „Stimmt ja, das bist du Starlight." Meinte sie und erhob sich. „Du warst echt lange außer Gefecht, ich habe mir schon beinah Sorgen gemacht." Sagte Starlight. „Okay, ich muss mich wirklich erst daran gewöhnen, deine Stimme klingt wie meine." Sagte Twilight unschlüssig. „Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen." Erwiderte Starlight ihr. „Twilight, da du wieder bei Sinnen bist, denke ich das es angebracht wäre unserem Gast ein paar Fragen zu stellen." Sagte Celestia und betrat den Raum. „Das stimmt." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu und stand aus dem Bett auf, sie streckte sich kurz. „Aber sag mal Starlight, wie kommst du in diese Stadt?" Fragte sie ihr Ebenbild dann. „Ich wohne seit meiner Geburt mit meinem Vater dort, ich war noch nie irgendwo anders." Antwortete Starlight unbestimmt. „Und deine Mutter?" Fragte Celestia sie. „Mein Vater hat mir gesagt das sie bei meiner Geburt gestorben ist, ihr Grab liegt hinter unserem Haus." Sagte Starlight. „Und warum können die anderen Bewohner in dem Dorf euch nicht leiden?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Ich weiß es nicht, die sind immer sehr abweisend, es sei denn sie brauchen einen Arzt, dann kommen sie immer zu meinem Vater gekrochen, er ist nämlich der einzige Arzt in einem Umkreis von 600 Kilometern." Erklärte Starlight. „Ich weiß dass man das eine Stute normalerweise nicht fragt, aber wie alt bist du?" Wollte Celestia wissen. „Ich bin 17 Jahre alt." Antwortete Starlight ihr. „Aber was sollen die ganzen Fragen?" Fragte sie dann ihrerseits. „Hier in Equestria werden alle Alicorns eigentlich bei der Geburt erfasst, aber du bist uns erst vor kurzer Zeit ins Auge gefallen, wir wollen nur sichergehen das du in Sicherheit bist." Erklärte Celestia ihr. „Nur noch eine letzte Frage, wie war der Name deiner Mutter?" Fragte die Prinzessin dann. „Ihr Name war Emerald Sparkle." Antwortete Starlight respektvoll, sie konnte einfach nicht anders als die Fragen der Prinzessin zu beantworten. „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich hatte einen sehr aufregenden Tag und würde gerne wieder nach hause, mein Vater macht sich bestimmt große Sorgen." Sagte Starlight kleinlaut. „Ich habe dich gerade erst davor bewahrt von drei Hengsten vergewaltigt zu werden, ich denke das du erstmal hier bleiben solltest." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Ich kann mich gegen die drei schon wehren, mach dir keine Sorgen." Erwiderte Starlight ihr und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Außerdem muss ich dringend meine Medizin nehmen, das kann ich euch allerdings nicht sagen, Vater hat oft genug gesagt das ich niemandem sagen darf das ich krank bin." Dachte sie nervös. „Dir steht ja schon der Schweiß auf der Stirn, geh dich lieber ausruhen." Sagte Celestia besorgt. „Ich bin nur etwas nervös, immerhin seid ihr die Herrscherin von ganz Equestria." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Das kann ich verstehen, aber trotzdem solltest du dich etwas ausruhen, morgen bringen wir dich dann zurück." Wandte Celestia ein und ließ sie von einer Wache zu vorbereiteten Gemächern führen. „Ich muss wohl eine Nacht aushalten." Dachte Starlight resignierend. „Komm mit Twilight, wir sollten ihre Angaben überprüfen." Sagte Celestia und ging mit ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin in die Archive. Nach ein paar Stunden hatte sie alle Angaben von Starlight mit dem Computer überprüft. „Sieht so aus, als wenn alles was sie gesagt hat stimmt, es ist wohl wirklich nur ein Zufall das sie dir so ähnlich sieht, wenn auch ein besonders unwahrscheinlicher." Sagte Celestia. „Ich weiß nicht, mein Instinkt sagt mir das da mehr hinter steckt." Sagte Twilight nachdenklich. „Ich denke du bist zu misstrauisch, nur weil sie dir so ähnlich sieht, heißt das nicht, das da zwangsläufig eine Verbindung bestehen muss." Sagte Celestia. „Vielleicht hast du recht." Sagte Twilight nur noch. „Du solltest dann auch schlafen gehen, morgen kannst du dann mit einer aufregenden Geschichte zu deinen Freunden zurück und ich bringe Starlight heim." Schlug Celestia vor. „Gute Idee, ich gehe dann mal auf mein Zimmer." Stimmte Twilight ihr vor und gähnte, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. „Aber der Zufall ist schon gewaltig, nur weiß ich mit Sicherheit das Misfit damit nichts zu tun hat, er kann einfach nichts damit zu tun haben." Dachte Celestia und ging ebenfalls in ihre Gemächer.

Am nächsten Morgen ließ Twilight sich ein leichtes Frühstück bringen und frühstückte in Ruhe, danach packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und wollte sich eigentlich auf den Weg zurück nach Ponyville machen, nur durchkreuzte Celestia ihre Pläne. „Twilight, ich bin untröstlich, aber kannst du dich darum kümmern das deine Doppelgängerin wieder nach hause kommt?" Fragte die Prinzessin sie. „Was ist mit ihrer Sicherheit, da sind immer noch die drei Hengste die ihr gefährlich werden können?" Fragte Twilight zurück. „Du kannst ja ein paar Wachen zu ihr schicken, sie ist immerhin ein Alicorn und muss entsprechend geschützt werden." Schlug Celestia vor. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das den Wachen zumuten kann, sie sieht immerhin noch so aus wie ich." Meinte Twilight unsicher. „Aber wenn sie dort in Gefahr ist, dann muss sie beschützt werden, wenn sie irgendwann ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen soll." Wandte Celestia ein. „Da hast du auch wieder recht, ich gehe sie dann wecken und schicke ein paar Wachen mit ihr nach Bayside." Sagte Twilight und die Wege der beiden Prinzessinnen trennten sich. Twilight klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür zu den Gastgemächern und erhielt keine Antwort. „Komisch, aber vielleicht schläft sie einfach nur fest." Dachte sie sich und ging einfach durch die Tür. Sie fand das andere lila Alicorn noch im Bett liegen und rüttelte an ihr um sie zu wecken. „Da stimmt was nicht, sie ist schweißgebadet." Dachte Twilight besorgt und fühlte nach ihrem Puls, er war unregelmäßig und ihre stoßartige Atmung ließ auch nichts gutes vermuten. „Ich rufe einen Arzt." Beschloss Twilight und machte das auch, kurz darauf wurde die bewusstlose Alicorn-Stute ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. „Twilight, was ist passiert?" Fragte Celestia als sie dazu stieß. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich wollte sie wecken und habe sie besinnungslos im Bett gefunden, sie war schweißgebadet und hat nur noch flach geatmet." Berichtete Twilight. „Hast du irgendwas bemerkt, hat sie vielleicht gesagt das sie krank ist?" Fragte Celestia. „Sie hat nichts gesagt, außerdem wirkte sie gestern nicht krank, ich weiß wirklich nicht was los ist." Sagte Twilight unsicher. „Prinzessinnen, sie sind für die junge Stute verantwortlich?" Fragte der behandelnde Arzt und trat zu den beiden. „Mehr oder weniger." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Sagen sie schon." Forderte Celestia ihn auf. „Um ehrlich zu sein, meine Kollegen und ich sind ratlos, wir wissen nicht was mit ihr ist, aber wir lassen noch ein paar Tests laufen." Berichtete der Mediziner. „Wie lange werden die Tests dauern?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ein paar Stunden, ihr könnt natürlich warten." Antwortete der Mediziner ihr. „Aber ich muss schon sagen, diese Stute hat eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit zu euch." Meinte der Arzt verwundert. „Wirklich, ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen." Sagte Twilight sarkastisch.

Die nächsten Stunden wartete Celestia und Twilight am Bett von Starlight und sahen das es ihr immer schlechter ging, ihr EKG wurde mit jeder Minuten unregelmäßiger und ihre Atmung immer flacher. „Was hat sie nur?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Prinzessinnen, ich habe hier die Testergebnisse, aber ganz so schlau werde ich daraus auch nicht." Meinte der Arzt und kam mit ein paar Papieren zu Celestia und Twilight. „Wieso das denn?" Fragte Celestia verwundert. „Einer meiner Kollegen hatte den Einfall das sie vielleicht an einer Erbkrankheit leidet, darauf haben wir einen zusätzlichen Gentest veranlasst und die Ergebnisse sind einfach nur verwirrend, seht selbst." Sagte der Arzt und reichte die Papiere an sie weiter. „Ihre Zellen regenerieren sich nicht wie es normal ist." Meinte Celestia und studierte die Ergebnisse. „Oh nein, das kann nicht stimmen!" Rief sie entsetzt aus und Twilight entriss ihr die Papiere. „Ihre DNS stimmt zu 99,8% mit meiner überein?" Fragte Twilight fassungslos. „Mein Gott, er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, Misfit hat wirklich ein Pony geklont." Sagte Celestia schockiert.

In Bayside bemerkte Misfit inzwischen das seine Tochter verschwunden war und machte sich auf die Suche, im Gemischtwarenladen erzählte Trade ihm etwas. „Sie war kurz hier und hat einen auf anderes Pony gemacht, danach habe ich sie vor die Tür gesetzt und da waren dann wieder diese drei Unruhestifter die sie ständig verfolgen." Erzählte der Händler ihm. „Corn, Beef und Hay, ich werde mir die drei mal vorknöpfen." Sagte Misfit und suchte im Dorf nach den drei jungen Hengsten, sofort fand er sie an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt. „Hey, ihr drei!" Rief er als er die Hengste am alten Kino fand. „Hey Corn, sieh mal, der Freak." Sagte einer der drei. „Ich habe gehört das ihr drei meine Tochter wieder belästigt habt." Meinte Misfit und kam bedrohlich auf die drei zu. „Den Teufel haben wir, wir wollten uns nur einen kleinen Spaß erlauben." Verteidigte sich Corn, er war ein gelber Erdpony-Hengst. „So wie damals als ihr sie bei Flut an einem Poller gefesselt habt?" Fragte Misfit. „Das war nur Spaß." Sagte einer der anderen, ein roter Erdpony-Hengst mit strohblonder Mähne. „Sie ist fast ertrunken du Trottel!" Schrie Misfit darauf. „Hey Jungs, lasst euch von dem Freak nicht einschüchtern, der ist auch nur ein schwaches Einhorn." Sagte Corn darauf. „Lasst uns den Kerl zerschmettern." Schlug der dritte im Bunde vor, ein dunkelbrauner Erdpony-Hengst von stattlicher Größe. „Versuch es doch." Zische Misfit ihn an. „Mit Vergnügen." Sagte der kräftige Hengst und schlug mit einem Kantholz zu, der Balken zersprang am Kopf von Misfit. „Du bist ein Vollidiot Beef." Sagte Misfit nur. „Stimmt." Sagte Corn und schlug mit einer Eisenstange zu, das Stück Eisen verbog sich am Kopf von Misfit und Corn sah verwirrt zu der Stange. „Ich hoffe ihr drei wisst jetzt, das ich keinen Spaß verstehe." Sagte Misfit nur. „Ganz ruhig Kumpel, wir wollten Star nur einen Schreck einjagen, aber ein anderes Alicorn hat sie mit sich genommen, keine Ahnung wohin." Sagte der dritte der Gruppe und die drei nahmen die Beine in die Hufe, kurz darauf waren sie auch schon weg. „Ein anderes Alicorn, oh Gott!" Dachte Misfit und teleportierte sich davon, mit Leichtigkeit erreichte er sein Haus an der Küste und stürmte das Wohnzimmer. Mühelos trat er eine Couch aus dem Weg und entblößte eine Falltür, sofort verschwand er darin. Er ging eine lange, staubige Treppe herunter und blieb an einer Schalttafel stehen, er legte ein paar Schalter um und der große Raum erhellte sich. Er ging durch Reihen von medizinischen Geräten, unter anderem große Glasbehälter in die ein ganzes Pony hinein passte, und zielstrebig zu einem Labortisch. Dort angekommen, riss er eine Schublade auf und entnahm ihr ein kleines Gerät das er augenblicklich einschaltete. „Oh nein, sie ist tatsächlich in Canterlot." Erkannte er an den Koordinaten und ließ das Peilgerät fallen. „Scheiße!" Rief er und teleportierte sich wieder weg, diesmal materialisierte er vor einem Krankenhaus und stürmte es sofort. „Hey, ich suche eine junge Alicorn-Stute, lila Fell, dunkle blaue Mähne mit violetten und rosa Streifen, ist sie hier eingeliefert worden?" Fragte er die Krankenschwester hinter dem Tresen hektisch. „Wir haben tatsächlich jemanden auf den diese Beschreibung zutrifft, die Prinzessinnen Celestia und Twilight Sparkle haben sie hier her gebracht." Antwortete die Erdpony-Stute ihm. „WO?" Fragte Misfit lautstark. „Zimmer 301." Erwiderte die Krankenschwester ihm verschreckt und Misfit galoppierte los. „Aber sie können da nicht einfach hin!" Rief die Krankenschwester ihm hinterher. „Oh Gott, Celestia wird wissen was ich getan habe, sie wird Star töten und mich für den Rest der Ewigkeit in den Knast werfen!" Dachte Misfit außer sich vor Sorge und stürmte durch das Krankenhaus. In dem Gang wo sich das Zimmer von Starlight befand, traf er auf eine ganze Armee von Palastwachen, er ließ sich nicht durch dieses kleine Hindernis aufhalten. „GEHT MIR AUS DEM WEG!" Rief er aufgebracht und rannte die kräftigen Hengste einfach um, wie eine Planierraupe pflügte er durch die Wachen und drang in das Zimmer ein. „STAR!" Rief er und wurde dann doch gestoppt, Celestia hatte ihm einfach einen Huf in den Weg gestellt und er rannte dagegen. „Misfit!" Meinte die Prinzessin erstaunt. „Warte mal kurz, hast du nicht gesagt das er schon 150 Jahre alt ist?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Tia!" Meinte Misfit genauso erstaunt und sah die Prinzessin an. „Du wahnsinniger!" Schrie Celestia ihn an und schlug zu, er landete am Boden und Celestia warf sich auf ihn. „Autsch, das war ein Bodyslam." Sagte Twilight verschreckt. Misfit wirkte wie ein überfahrenes Tier, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, die roten Augen verdreht und die Zunge aus dem Maul ragend, dann packte Celestia ihn und schüttelte ihn. „Du geistesgestörter irrer!" Schrie sie dabei. „Du hast wirklich ein Pony geklont!" Schrie sie weiter und Misfit kam wieder zu sich. „Tia, gebt Star das." Sagte er und überreichte der Prinzessin eine Spritze. „Warum sollte ich?" Fragte Celestia aufgebracht. „Sie stirbt sonst." Antwortete Misfit ihr und brach in Tränen aus. „Ich will nicht das sie stirbt, sie ist doch mein kleines Mädchen." Klagte er mitleiderregend. „Lasst sie." Sagte Twilight emotionslos. „TWILIGHT!" Rief Celestia entsetzt und ließ den schwarzen Hengst einfach fallen. „Das ist nur eine Kopie von mir, ich kann meine Einzigartigkeit nicht bewahren, wenn dieses DING noch da ist!" Sagte Twilight aufgebracht. „Twilight, das ist immer noch eine Lebewesen, wir können sie nicht einfach sterben lassen." Wandte Celestia ein. „NEIN!" Schrie Twilight und galoppierte davon. „Ich will nicht das sie stirbt, bitte Celestia, du musst sie retten." Flehte Misfit die Prinzessin an. „Na gut, aber du hast eine Menge zu erklären." Sagte Celestia und setzte Starlight die Injektion.

Kurz darauf saß sie mit Misfit und Twilight zusammen, der schwarze Einhorn-Hengst musste den bedien alles erklären. „Also, sag schon." Forderte Celestia ihn auf. „Zu erst einmal, du wunderst dich sicher das ich noch lebe, das ist aber recht einfach erklärt." Fing Misfit an zu erzählen. „Hoffen wir es." Sagte Twilight und schnaubte missbilligend. „Ich habe etwas an meinen Genen herum geschraubt und so die Unsterblichkeit gewonnen, auch wenn ich mich neuerdings frage, ob das wirklich ein Gewinn ist." Sagte Misfit dann. „Das erklärt warum du 153 Jahre alt bist." Meinte Celestia. „Aber warum hast du Twilight geklont?" Fragte sie dann. „Anfangs wollte ich nur beweisen das meine Theorie stimmt, aber ich musste meine ganze Ausrüstung erst neu bauen, im laufe von mehr als 80 Jahren bin ich allerdings sehr einsam geworden, ich wollte nicht mehr einsam sein und habe beschlossen den Klon als meine Tochter aufzuziehen." Erklärte Misfit darauf. „Aber warum gerade ich?" Schrie Twilight ihre Frage heraus. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor Celestia zu klonen, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen, als ich dann aber gehört habe das sie eine neue Schülerin hat, habe ich einfach dich angezapft und deine DNS benutzt, ich wollte dir keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten." Sagte Misfit. „Misfit, ich hätte niemals zugelassen das du deine Experimente weiterführst, aber du hättest zu mir zurückkehren können." Sagte Celestia dazu. „Das hatte ich auch eigentlich vor, mit dem erfolgreichen Ergebnis meiner Bemühungen, aber dann habe ich dieses Fohlen gesehen und mir ist klar geworden, das du es sofort beseitigen würdest, das konnte ich nicht zulassen, die Kleine war so hilfsbedürftig und ich konnte nicht zulassen das ihr etwas zustößt." Erklärte Misfit sich. „Du liebst sie wie deine eigene Tochter." Meinte Twilight. „Sie ist meine Tochter, wenn auch nicht genetisch, aber ich habe sie aufgezogen, sie bedeutet mir die Welt." Erwiderte Misfit ihr und seufzte. „Ich weiß das ich zur Verantwortung gezogen werde, aber ich bitte euch, lasst das nicht an Starlight aus, sie ist doch noch ein Fohlen." Bat Misfit die zwei Prinzessinnen. „Twilight, er wird eine Zeit lang im Gefängnis verbringen, aber auch wenn ich bedenke was er getan hat, wir können diesen Klon von dir nicht zum Tode verurteilen, sie kann doch nichts dafür." Redete Celestia auf ihre Schülerin ein. „Du hast ja recht, aber jetzt wo ich weiß das sie nur eine Kopie von mir ist, fühle ich mich unwohl in ihrer Nähe." Erwiderte Twilight ihr unbehaglich. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen, mir würde es ähnlich ergehen, aber lass deinen Zorn nicht an ihr aus." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Tia hat recht, wenn du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, dann stehe ich zu deiner freien Verfügung." Stimmte Misfit ihr zu. „Ich habe wohl etwas überreagiert, aber ihr müsst mich verstehen, da gibt es plötzlich noch eine von mir, das ist mehr als nur verwirrend." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Mach dir keine Gedanken Twilight, ich werde dafür sorgen das Misfit seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wird, wir müssen uns nur etwas für Starlight Sparkle überlegen." Sagte Celestia. „Ein Waisenhaus." Schlug Twilight vor. „Das geht nicht, sie ist zu sensibel!" Wandte Misfit entsetzt ein. „Das geht auch nicht, das würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen." Sagte Celestia. „Aber irgendwer wird ihr alles erklären müssen." Sagte sie dann. „Lasst mich das machen, sie ist immerhin mein kleines Mädchen." Sagte Misfit darauf. „Das geht, sobald das erledigt ist, wirst du fürs erste ins Gefängnis kommen, es ist immer noch illegal ein Pony zu klonen, ich habe nicht umsonst den Schutzzauber um mich, Twilight und andere gelegt." Sagte Celestia. „Schutzzauber?" Fragte Misfit hellhörig. „Ich weiß alles übers Klonen das du weißt, deswegen habe ich um mich, meine Schwester und natürlich auch um Twilight einen Schutzzauber gelegt, ich musste einfach verhindern das so etwas passiert." Klärte Celestia ihn auf. „Oh nein, jetzt weiß ich was dieser Fehler war, deshalb können sich ihre Zellen nicht von selbst regenerieren." Meinte Misfit und vergrub das Gesicht in den Hufen. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Sie braucht eine spezielle Medizin um am Leben zu bleiben, wenn sie die nicht bekommt, dann regenerieren sich ihre Zellen nicht und sie altert innerhalb von wenigen Tagen, jetzt weiß ich woran das liegt." Sagte Misfit und fing an zu weinen. „Wenn ich nicht so arrogant gewesen wäre ein Leben zu erschaffen, dann hätte sie dieses Problem nicht." Wimmerte er aufgelöst. „Misfit, es ist meine Schuld, ich habe den Zauber ausgesprochen." Sagte Celestia beruhigend. „Kannst du nichts machen?" Fragte Twilight, auch wenn Starlight nur eine Kopie von ihr war, so ein Schicksal hatte niemand verdient. „Ich kann da nichts machen, sie wird den Rest ihres Lebens Medizin brauchen." Sagte Misfit darauf. „Ich und meine verdammte Arroganz." Rief er gepeinigt. „Misfit, erkläre uns das bitte genau." Forderte Celestia ihn auf. „Sie braucht alle sieben Tage eine Injektion, wenn sie die nicht bekommt, dann degenerieren ihre inneren Organe innerhalb von Stunden und sie stirbt, ich habe die letzten 17 Jahre versucht herauszufinden woran das liegt, aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen das ein Zauber daran schuld ist." Sagte Misfit darauf. „Ich fühle mich so schuldig, ich wollte nicht das irgendwer darunter zu leiden hat." Sagte Celestia und sah richtig unwohl aus. „Aber eine Frage bleibt noch, wenn der Zauber dann schon gewirkt hat, warum hat er es eigentlich geschafft mich zu klonen?" Fragte Twilight unschlüssig. „Gute Frage, eigentlich hätte das unmöglich sein sollen." Sagte Celestia. „Tia, ich habe einen IQ von 391, ich habe natürlich sofort gemerkt das etwas nicht stimmte, ich habe es geschafft das zu umgehen, also trage ich eine gewisse Mitschuld." Erwiderte Misfit ihr. „Du bist halt ein Genie." Sagte Celestia und lächelte, sie kam ihm kurz näher und stoppte sich dann plötzlich. „Celestia, ich weiß das du ihn geliebt hast." Sagte Twilight als sie die Blicke der zwei bemerkte. „Na ja, das ist ein etwas zu starkes Wort." Sagte Celestia errötend und zog den Kopf zurück. „Also, ich habe dich geliebt." Gestand Misfit plötzlich und Celestia sah ihn sprachlos an. „Ehrlich." Fuhr Misfit fort und lief rot an, in seinem schwarzen Fell hatte das einen merkwürdigen Effekt. „Nach dem was du getan hast, denke ich nicht das es angebracht wäre, etwas mit dir anzufangen." Sagte Celestia und lief ebenfalls rot an. „Also ich denke..." Setzte Twilight an und stieß Celestia dem schwarzen Hengst entgegen, verschreckte reagierte sie nicht rechtzeitig und riss Misfit mit sich um, auf ihn liegend kam sie zur Ruhe. „Twilight, das ist höchst unangebracht." Sagte Celestia und wurde so rot das es den Anschein hatte das sie gleich schmelzen würde. „Bei Star Swirls Bart, küss ihn doch endlich!" Rief Twilight. „Celestia, du weißt das du es willst." Sagte Misfit darauf und lächelte. „Du hilfst gerade echt nicht." Erwiderte die Prinzessin ihm. „CELESTIA!" Rief Twilight und hatte auf einmal eine Autorität die niemand von ihr erwartet hätte. „Was soll's." Sagte Celestia und küsste den schwarzen Einhorn-Hengst. „Wirst du auf mich warten?" Fragte er dann. „Werde ich." Antwortete Celestia ihm.

Ein paar Stunden später kam Starlight zu sich und fand ihren Vater vor sich sitzen. „Vater, was machst du hier?" Fragte sie erstaunt. „Star, ich kann doch nicht ruhig zu hause bleiben wenn du im Krankenhaus bist." Sagte Misfit darauf und lächelte seine Tochter an. „Star, ich werde eine Weile weg gehen müssen, aber ich habe dafür gesorgt das man sich um dich kümmert." Sagte er dann und wirkte etwas traurig. „Warum musst du weg gehen?" Fragte Starlight weinerlich. „Ich habe etwas sehr schlimmes getan, dafür werde ich ins Gefängnis müssen, aber Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle wir sich um dich kümmern und dir alles weitere erklären, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist." Erklärte Misfit ihr. „Aber was ist mit meiner Medizin?" Wollte Starlight wissen. „Ich habe dir schon vor Jahren beigebracht wie du dir selbst deine Medizin herstellen kannst, nutze das Wissen einfach." Erwiderte ihr Vater ihr. „Vater, ich will nicht das du gehst." Sagte Starlight. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe eines der wichtigsten Gesetze gebrochen und muss dafür geradestehen, Twilight wird dir zu gegebener Zeit alles erklären." Sagte Misfit ihr. „Wie lange wirst du einsitzen müssen?" Wollte Starlight wissen. „25 bis 40 Jahre, aber mit guter Führung kann ich schon nach 20 Jahren rauskommen." Antwortete Misfit ihr und umarmte sie. „Sei stark Kleines, ich will dich nicht allein lassen, aber ich habe wirklich Mist gebaut und muss das in Ordnung bringen." Sagte er und fing an zu weinen. „Vater, nicht weinen." Sagte Starlight darauf und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Du bist so ein gutes Fohlen, bleib so." Sagte Misfit und küsste sie an der Stirn. Twilight beobachtete die ganze Szene von der Tür aus und konnte sich die Tränen nicht verkneifen. „Sie ist zwar nur eine Kopie von mir, aber er liebt sie wie seine eigene Tochter, ich weiß nicht ob ich ihr alles sagen kann." Dachte sie traurig. „Und das wo ich vorhin noch ihren Tod wollte." Dachte sie weiter und seufzte. „Twilight, ich bin jetzt bereit." Sagte Misfit ihr und Twilight rief ein paar Wachen um ihn abzuführen. Die gepanzerten Hengste kamen in das Zimmer und legte den schwarzen Einhorn-Hengst in Ketten. „VATER!" Rief Star und Twilight hielt sie zurück. „Er hat sich selbst gestellt, er muss das machen." Sagte sie beruhigend. „Sei stark." Riet Misfit seiner Tochter. „DAD!" Schrie sie verzweifelt als die Wachen ihn wegbrachten. „Warum?" Fragte sie Twilight dann. „Er hat das Gesetz gebrochen, das er den Anstand hat sich selbst zu stellen, ist nur ein Zeichen von moralischer Größe." Sagte Twilight und umarmte sie. „Was passiert jetzt mir mir?" Fragte Starlight weinerlich und Twilight konnte ihrem eigenen Gesicht nicht widerstehen. „Ich kümmere mich um dich." Sagte sie ihr. „Aber ich brauche Medizin, wer soll die für mich machen?" Fragte Starlight weiter. „Dein Vater hat mir gesagt das du das selbst kannst, du musst deine Medizin wohl jetzt selbst machen." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Ich will nicht das Dad ins Gefängnis geht." Sagte Starlight dann und weinte sich an Twilights Schulter aus. „Schon gut, ist ja nicht für immer." Sagte sie beruhigend. „Aber für mindestens 20 Jahre." Wandte Starlight ein. Star weinte bitterlich und musste einfach von Twilight getröstet werden, ihr blieb keine andere Wahl.

Starlight Sparkle konnte sich ein paar Tage erholen und wurde dann von Twilight zu ihrem Zuhause zurückgebracht, zusammen mit dem identischen Alicorn betrat sie ihr Haus an der Küste. „Okay, pack alles ein was du brauchst um Medizin für dich herzustellen, der Rest wird magisch versiegelt." Wies Twilight sie an und Starlight machte sich an die Arbeit. Derweil wanderte Twilight durch die Wohnräume und entdeckte schnell die Falltür, neugierig ging sie die Treppe hinunter und sah sich in den Räumen darunter um. Überall standen kompliziert erscheinende medizinische Geräte herum und Twilight konnte bei den meisten den Zweck nicht erfassen. „Das hat er wirklich alles selbst gebaut, unglaublich." Dachte sie sich und hörte plötzlich wie ein Hufe über Glas kratzte, erschrocken drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Starlight an einer der Röhren stehen. „Ich habe so etwas schon mal gesehen, nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel." Meinte sie unschlüssig und strich mit dem Huf über das Glas der Röhre. „Wahrscheinlich wurde sie in so einer Röhre gezüchtet." Dachte Twilight sich. „Twilight, woher weiß ich was das ist?" Fragte Starlight unsicher. „Vielleicht hat dein Vater dir mal was darüber erzählt." Log Twilight sie an. „Vielleicht." Meinte Starlight nur. „Kann es sein das du ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hast?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Habe ich, ich vergesse nie etwas." Antwortete Starlight ihr. „Kann es sein das sie sich an Ereignisse erinnert, die passiert sind bevor sie geboren wurde?" Wunderte Twilight sich, aber sie brachte das nicht zu Wort. „Hast du alles was du brauchst?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich habe die Zentrifuge, ein paar Reagenzgläser und einen Bunsenbrenner, das sollte reichen." Antwortete Starlight ihr. „Gut, dann lass uns mal nach Ponyville reisen." Sagte Twilight und drängte sie aus dem Haus, vor der Tür benutzte sie einen Zauber und legte ein undurchdringliches Kraftfeld um das ganze Haus. „So, da kommt so schnell keiner rein." Sagte sie zufrieden. „Jetzt teleportiere ich uns schnell nach Ponyville." Sagte sie dann und wandte sich wieder Starlight zu, nur war ihr jüngeres Ebenbild nicht mehr neben ihr. Starlight war auf das Pier hinaus gegangen und machte sich an der Segeljacht zu schaffen die dort vor Anker lag. „Star, was machst du da?" Fragte Twilight. „Ich habe alles im Frachtraum untergebracht, in weniger als zwei Wochen sollten wir über die verschiedenen Flüsse nach Ponyville kommen, ich hab den Kurs schon berechnet." Sagte Starlight einfach. „Nein, auf keinen Fall, das Boot lassen wir hier." Sagte Twilight entschieden. „Was heißt hier BOOT, ich habe diese Jacht mit meinen eigenen Hufen gebaut und werde sie auf keinen Fall hierlassen." Erwiderte Starlight ihr aufgebracht. „Ich kann aber unmöglich so ein großes Objekt teleportieren, das geht nicht." Sagte Twilight. „Das brauchst du auch nicht, wir segeln die Jacht einfach nach Ponyville, es gibt ja genug Flüsse." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Aber ich kann nicht segeln." Wandte Twilight ein. „Aber ich, ist ein Hobby von mir, folge einfach meinen Anordnungen." Sagte Starlight und trimmte die Segel, sofort nahm das Schiff Fahrt auf. „HEY, warte auf mich!" Rief Twilight und sprang an Bord. „Hast du Erlaubnis an Bord zu kommen?" Fragte Starlight sie und sah wie Twilight an der Reling hing. „Zieh mich schon hoch!" Forderte Twilight und Star tat ihr den Gefallen. „Wir müssen jetzt etwa zwei Wochen über die Flüsse segeln, ich hoffe doch das du etwas helfen wirst." Sagte Starlight und machte sich an den Segeln zu schaffen. „Was wenn kein Wind weht?" Fragte Twilight. „Dann haben wir einen Hilfsmotor, der betreibt eigentlich den Generator, aber wenn Flaute ist, dann kommen wir auch so voran." Sagte Starlight und zog an einem Tau. „Hier, halt mal." Sagte sie und reichte das Tau an Twilight weiter. „Aber was soll ich damit machen?" Fragte Twilight und stemmte sich gegen den Zug der auf dem Tau war. „Einfach festhalten." Sagte Starlight und zog an einem anderen Tau, dann band sie es fest. „Wir haben guten Wind, wenn es so weitergeht, dann kommen wir früher als erwartet in Ponyville an." Sagte sie und hielt die Nase in den Wind. „Du scheinst das wirklich zu können." Meinte Twilight nur und hielt das Tau weiter fest. „Ich mache das seit ich sechs Jahre alt bin." Sagte Starlight und nahm ihr das Tau ab, mit Leichtigkeit band sie es fest und beobachtete die Segel. „Du scheinst stärker als ich zu sein." Sagte Twilight und lag etwas ungemütlich an der Reling, als Starlight ihr das Tau abgenommen hatte, war sie einfach davon gepurzelt. „Ich bin harte Arbeit gewohnt." Sagte Starlight und hob sie mit einem Huf auf die eigenen Hufe. „Das muss an der Erziehung liegen." Dachte Twilight sich und folgte den Anweisungen von Starlight.

Nach weniger zeit als Twilight erwartet hatte, erreichte die Segeljacht einen See in Ponyville und Starlight warf den Anker. „Haben wir hier kein Pier?" Fragte Starlight und sah sich kurz um. „Das ist ein See, nicht das Meer." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Dann muss ich wohl ein Pier bauen." Sagte Starlight nur und stieß sie ins Wasser. „HEY!" Schrie Twilight und platschte ins kühle Nass. „Achtung!" Rief Starlight und sprang ihr hinterher. „Pass doch auf!" Rief Twilight erbost, ihr hing die nasse Mähne ins Gesicht und sie sah vor sich genau das selbe Bild, auch Starlight hing die nasse Mähne ins Gesicht. Twilight klammerte sich an Starlight fest und wurde anstandslos von ihr an Land gebracht. „Das habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebraucht." Meinte Twilight und tropfte noch etwas. „Ach was, das tut gut." Sagte Starlight und schüttelte sich, Twilight wurde mit Wasser bespritzt. „Ja, danke." Meinte Twilight sarkastisch und schüttelte sich selbst, dann wandte sie sich Starlight zu. „Können..." Setzte sie an und unterbrach sich als Starlight eine Dose ansetzt. Starlight setzte die Dose ab und rülpste lautstark, allein der Schalldruck ließ die Mähne von Twilight zu berge stehen, vom Geruch ganz zu schweigen. „Oh ja, nach so einen erfrischenden Bad, ist ein kühles Getränk genau das richtige." Sagte Starlight und zerdrückte die Dose am Kopf. „Ja, können wir dann mal ins Dorf gehen?" Stellte Twilight endlich ihre Frage. „Führe den Weg." Forderte Starlight sie auf und Twilight ging voran. Schon bald hatten die zwei das Dorf erreicht und hielten genau auf die Bibliothek zu. „Ich hoffe nur das die Mädels nicht auf mich warten, ich sollte denen erstmal alles erklären." Dachte Twilight und sah das sie falsch lag, vor der Bibliothek standen schon Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash. Etwas verwirrt blickten die fünf drein als zwei identische Alicorns vor ihnen standen, immer wieder sahen sie zu Twilight und dann zu Starlight. „Twi, welche der beiden bist du?" Fragte Applejack unschlüssig. „Hier, ich." Sagte Twilight und hob den Huf. „Ich wusste gar nicht das du eine Zwillingsschwester hast, hast du uns nie erzählt." Meinte Pinkie und kicherte. „Ich bin äußerst verwirrt." Sagte Rarity nur. „Irgendwie cool, muss ich schon sagen." Sagte Dash einfach nur. „Star, das sind meine Freunde." Sagte Twilight ihrem Ebenbild. „Das sind Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie." Stellte sie ihre Freundinnen vor und deutete auf die entsprechenden Stuten. „Hallo Leute, schön euch kennenzulernen." Sagte Starlight und schüttelte die Hufe von jeder der verwirrten Stuten. „Angenehm." Sagte Rarity verständnislos. „Hey, du siehst schnell aus, wollen wir mal ein Rennen fliegen?" Fragte Starlight an Dash gewandt. „Twilight?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Lange Geschichte." Sagte Twilight nur und seufzte. „Na ja, dann nicht, wärst wohl auch zu langsam für mich." Sagte Starlight und legte einen Huf um Fluttershy. „Du siehst nach Party aus, kennst du vielleicht ein paar nette Hengste hier?" Fragte sie das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony. „HEY, ich bin hier für Party verantwortlich!" Rief Pinkie erbost. „Noch besser, dann zeig mir mal wo man hier richtig feiern kann." Forderte Starlight sie auf. „Hör mal zu Schwester, du solltest es etwas langsamer angehen." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Stimmt vielleicht, ich sollte wohl vorher meine Medizin nehmen." Sagte Starlight. „Medizin, bist du krank?" Fragte Fluttershy fürsorglich. „Star, lass uns erstmal alles einrichten." Sagte Twilight und zerrte Starlight hinter sich in die Bibliothek. „Danke das ihr mich begrüßt habt, aber ich muss sie erstmal richtig ankommen lassen, bis später." Sagte sie ihren Freundinnen und knallte die Tür zu. „Nur so als Frage, war dieses Mädel etwas komisch, oder bin das nur ich?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Sie sah aus wie Twilight." Meinte Rarity unschlüssig. „Nicht nur etwas, wie eine Kopie, ein Klon, ein Superklon, nur irgendwie flippiger." Sagte Pinkie darauf, auf einmal kam Twilight aus der Bibliothek gestürmt und packte Pinkie. „Sag das nie wieder, ich will das K-Wort niemals wieder hören!" Rief sie entsetzt und schüttelte das penetrant pinke Party-Pony durch. „Klon?" Fragte Pinkie benommen. „Sag das nie wieder!" Schrie Twilight sie an. „Aus Wortschatz gelöscht." Meinte Pinkie und sah gar nicht gut aus. „Twilight, willst du uns vielleicht etwas mitteilen?" Fragte Rarity darauf. „Lange Geschichte, ich sage wir treffen uns nachher bei Rarity und ich erzähle euch alles." Sagte Twilight und verschwand wieder in der Bibliothek. „Na ja, sie scheint mindesten genau so verwirrt zu sein wie wir." Sagte Applejack und die fünf gingen davon. Twilight fand Starlight in der Mitte der Bibliothek und wusste anfangs nicht was sie mit ihr anfangen soll. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight als sie den starren Blich des anderen Alicorns bemerkte. „So viele Bücher." Meinte Starlight und ließ den Blick über die Regale schweifen. „Ich lebe in einer Bibliothek, man gewöhnt sich dran." Sagte Twilight nur und wedelte mit dem Huf vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Komm mal wieder zu dir." Sagte sie dann. „Ja, schon gut." Sagte Starlight und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ich denke du solltest dich heute erstmal etwas ausruhen, immerhin hast du auf dem Boot eine ganze Menge machen müssen." Schlug Twilight ihr vor. „Hör mal, das ist eine Jacht, kein Boot, genauso gut könnte ich deine Bibliothek als Bücherregal bezeichnen." Erwiderte Starlight ihr genervt. „Schon gut, spritz dir dein Medikament und geh dich schlafen legen, es ist schon spät." Sagte Twilight und deutete auf das Gästezimmer. „Hast recht." Stimmte Starlight ihr zu und holte eine Spritze hervor, sie setzte sie die Injektion ins linke Vorderbein und ging dann zum Gästezimmer. „Oh man, sie ist erst ein Teenager, das werde ich nicht überleben." Dachte Twilight und seufzte. „Aber ich sollte mal zu den anderen gehen und alles erklären." Beschloss sie und machte sich auf den Weg. Bei Rarity im Geschäft fand sie schon alle vor und wurde von ihren Freunde komisch angesehen. „Ich sollte euch wohl etwas erklären." Sagte sie nur. „Wir können uns schon denke das sie dein Klon ist." Sagte Pinkie darauf. „PINKIE!" Rief Twilight verärgert. „Okay, ja, eine identische Lebensform." Korrigierte sich das pinke Pony. „Macht es auch nicht besser." Sagte Twilight und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Aber nur so als Frage, hat sie wirklich recht?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Ihr habt an meinem Geburtstag ja von Misfit erfahren." Erwiderte Twilight ihr einfach. „Der Typ der sich mit Genetik und so befasst hat, AJ und Rarity habe davon erzählt, was ist mit ihm?" Fragte Dash. „Na ja, er ist vor 17 Jahren, als ich gerade erst bei Celestia Schülerin wurde, in den Palast eingedrungen und hat mir Blut abgenommen, daraus hat er Starlight Sparkle geklont." Erzählte Twilight kurz und knapp. Man sah ganz deutlich wie es bei den fünf Pony-Stute im Kopf arbeitete, bei Applejack und Pinkie ganz besonders deutlich. „Ich hätte da nur eine Frage." Meinte Applejack verwirrt. „Ich auch." Schloss Pinkie sich an. „Okay, AJ zu erst." Sagte Twilight und deutete auf das Cowpony. „Bitte was?!" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Sie ist ich, mit einer Genauigkeit von 99,8%." Antwortete Twilight ihr emotionslos. „Das ist mir zu hoch." Sagte AJ überfordert. „Pinkie, was wolltest du fragen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich frage mich nur gerade, wie hat Misfit das mit der RNS Replikation und der mitochondriale DNS hinbekommen, gibt es da nicht Probleme mit der genetischen Stabilität?" Fragte Pinkie und wurde von allen verwirrt angesehen. „Hää?" Fragte Rainbow Dash verständnislos. „Ich meine ja nur, RNS ist für einen funktionierenden Organismus notwendig, wie hat er das Problem der Kopierfehler überwunden?" Fragte Pinkie weiter. „Und über die mitochondriale DNS will ich gar nicht erst sprechen." Fügte sie hinzu. „Starlight muss regelmäßig Medikamente einnehmen." Sagte Twilight nur und starrte Pinkie fassungslos an. „Verstehe, sie braucht also ein paar Enzyme und RNS-Sequenzen um am Leben zu bleiben." Schlussfolgerte Pinkie daraus. „Du bist einfach nur unheimlich." Sagte Applejack und wich etwas vor dem pinken Genie zurück. „Was?" Fragte Pinkie beleidigt. „Pinkie, ich gebe es auf." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Was gibst du auf?" Wollte Pinkie wissen. „Dich zu verstehen." Antwortete Twilight ihr und seufzte. „Okay, der Punkt ist, sie ist ein Klon von mir, aber trotzdem ein eigenständiges Pony." Sagte sie dann. „Ich bin trotzdem noch verwirrt." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Willkommen im Klub." Erwiderte Twilight ihr sarkastisch. „Ich glaube du verstehst mich nicht richtig, ich finde es sehr verwirren das es plötzlich zwei von dir gibt." Sagte Rarity darauf und kratzte sich verständnislos am Kopf. „Ach, und ich komme ganz einfach damit klar, oder was?" Fragte Twilight aufgebracht. „Twilight..." Setzte Rarity an. „Ein verrücktes Genie hat mich geklont, versuch du mal damit klar zu kommen!" Schrie Twilight sie plötzlich an und das weiße Einhorn wich zurück. „Twilight, wir wussten ja nicht wie sehr dich das belastet." Sagte Fluttershy mitfühlend. „Er hat mich praktisch vergewaltigt und ich muss jetzt mit dem Fohlen leben, ich fühle mich so benutzt, so schmutzig, so missbraucht!" Schrie Twilight ihre Verunsicherung heraus und brach in Tränen aus. „Twilight, du brauchst eine Umarmung." Sagte Pinkie und packte sich Twilight. „Lass mich in Ruhe du pinke Irre, dich interessiert doch nur die Wissenschaft dahinter!" Schrie Twilight sie an und stieß sie von sich. „Twilight, ich will doch nur helfen." Sagte Pinkie verletzt. „Misfit hat mir ein Fohlen aufgezwungen, er sitzt für seine Verbrechen gegen die Natur ein und ich muss mich um diese Missgeburt kümmern, versuch erstmal mir damit zu helfen!" Schrie Twilight und sah aus als ob sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen würde. „Twilight, sie ist doch keine Missgeburt." Sagte Applejack schockiert. „Sie ist in einer Röhre herangewachsen!" Wandte Twilight ein. „Nicht wie wir normale Ponys im Mutterleib, sondern in einer verdammten Glasröhre!" Fuhr sie fort. „Also wenn das nicht die Definition einer Missgeburt trifft, dann weiß ich auch nicht." Meinte Dash nachdenklich. „Danke, wenigsten hat eine von euch ein Hirn eingeschraubt bekommen!" Sagte Twilight sarkastisch. „Twilight, wir sind nicht dumm, wir verstehen das du damit nicht einfach zurecht kommst, aber damit hast du noch lange nicht das Recht uns zu beleidigen." Sagte Applejack scharf zu dem Alicorn. „Es tut mir leid, aber versuch mal dich in meine Lage zu versetzen, da ist auf einmal eine zweite von dir und du musst dich um sie kümmern, das ist der pure Stress für mich." Sagte Twilight entschuldigend. „Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll!" Schrie sie verzweifelt und sackte zusammen. „Immer mit der Ruhe, das wird schon." Sagte Applejack beruhigend und umarmte sie, Twilight lag einfach in ihren Hufen und weinte. „Twilight, versuch doch einfach sie als gleichwertiges Lebewesen zu sehen, sie hat immerhin nicht gebeten auf diese Art zur Welt zu kommen, aber trotzdem ist sie da und muss als Leben respektiert werden." Sagte Fluttershy in einem Anfall von natürlicher Logik. „Das verstehe ich, intellektuell zu mindestens." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Alles Leben ist wertvoll, ob jetzt aus einer Röhre, oder einer Stute, ich denke nicht das sie weniger wert ist, nur weil sie keine Mutter hat." Fuhr Fluttershy fort. „Außerdem kann es sein, das sie ein gewisses Defizit hat, weil sie keine Mutter hatte, fehlt ihr etwas entscheidendes im Leben und sie fühlt sich unvollständig." Wandte Rainbow Dash ein und wurde, wie zuvor Pinkie, von allen verwirrt angesehen. „Was, kann ich nicht auch mal was intelligentes sagen?" Fragte Dash beleidigt und alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Ihr könnt mich mal!" Rief Dash beleidigt und schmollte. „Mir fällt gerade ein, du könntest ihre Mutter sein." Sagte Pinkie auf einmal und wurde, mal wieder, von allen verwirrt angesehen. „Ernsthaft?" Fragte Dash und fiel vorne über, etwas verdutzt lag sie am Boden. „Entschuldigte mich." Sagte Twilight und galoppierte davon, die anderen konnten hören wie sie sich heftig übergab. „Mir geht es gar nicht gut." Meinte das lila Alicorn und kam sehr unköniglich zu ihren Freunden zurück. „Hier Schätzchen, das wird helfen." Sagte Rarity und reichte ihr ein Schnapsglas, sofort stürzte Twilight den Inhalt ihre Kehle hinunter, kurz darauf lag sie röchelnd am Boden. „Was war das?" Keuchte sie atemlos. „Das benutze ich eigentlich um das Öl meiner Nähmaschinen zu entfernen, aber es ist auch gut um ein paar Gehirnzellen zu zerstören." Klärte Rarity sie auf und goss sich selbst ein Glas ein, in einer kurzen Bewegung trank sie es leer und schien in keinster Weise beeinflusst. „Dieser Schnaps hat etwa 90%." Sagte das weiße Einhorn dann. „Erinnere mich daran dich niemals zu einem Kampftrinken herauszufordern." Meinte Applejack irritiert. „Ich denke ich sollte mal zur Bibliothek zurück, ich muss Spike noch sagen das wir Besuch haben." Sagte Twilight und ging. „Wir müssen ihr irgendwie helfen." Sagte Applejack. „Wir könnten uns selbst klonen, dann hätten wir etwas gemeinsam." Schlug Pinkie vor. „Wenn du jetzt sagst das du die Mittel dazu hast, dann fängst du dir eine." Sagte Dash ihr, Pinkie holte kurz Luft um etwas zu sagen und hob den Huf, dann hielt sie inne. „Nee, das ist es nicht wert." Sagte sie dann. „Du bist einfach nur unheimlich." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Aber ernsthaft, wir müssen ihr helfen." Sagte Applejack nochmals, auf einmal kam Twilight zurück. „Hab was vergessen." Sagte das lila Alicorn nur und nahm Rarity die Flasche Hochprozentiges ab, dann ging sie wieder. „Meine Möglichkeiten sind ausgeschöpft." Sagte Rarity einfach. „Ja, ich nehme nicht an das du mehr von dem Zeug beschaffen könntest?" Fragte Dash sarkastisch. „Der Keller ist voll damit, sagt das aber bitte nicht Twilight." Erwiderte Rarity ihr und lächelte. „Ich gebe es auf, keine Ahnung wie wir ihr helfen sollen." Sagte Applejack resignierend.

Die nächsten Wochen gewöhnte sich Twilight langsam an ihr Spiegelbild und erwachte mal wieder Morgens in ihrem Bett, Spike schlief noch friedlich in seinem Körbchen und schnarchte etwas. „Und wieder ein Morgen." Dachte Twilight unmotiviert und streckte sich kurz. „Egal, ich sollte Starlight mal besser wecken." Dachte sie dann und erhob sich, sie ging zum Gästezimmer und hörte daraus das Geräusch von aufeinander schlagendem Metall. „Was macht sie denn jetzt schon wieder?" Wunderte Twilight sich und betrat das Zimmer, sie fand ihr Ebenbild auf einer Hantelbank Gewichte stemmen. „Twilight, schön das du auch schon wach bist." Sagte Starlight und legte die Langhantel in die Halterung. „Was machst du so früh?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Nur etwas trainieren, man muss sich halt fit halten." Antwortete Starlight ihr und wischte sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß ab. „Es ist acht Uhr morgens." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ich weiß, wie kannst du nur so lange schlafen?" Erwiderte Starlight ihr. „Ich gehe dann jetzt schnell dusche und mach mich dann wieder daran das Pier für meine Jacht zu bauen, Applejack wollte mir helfen und ich kann sie ja schlecht warten lassen." Sagte sie dann und ging ins Badezimmer. „Was heißt hier spät, es ist früher Morgen." Sagte Twilight verwirrt und sah ihr nach. „Na egal." Meinte sie dann und sah sich kurz in dem Gästezimmer um, Starlight hatte sich gemütlich dort eingerichtet und ihre Sachen lagen etwas chaotisch herum. „Das sie mit Gewichten trainiert." Dachte Twilight erstaunt und ergriff eine Kurzhantel die am Boden lag, sie setzte all ihre Kraft ein, aber das massive Stück Eisen bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Was zum..?" Dachte Twilight verwirrt und griff mit dem zweiten Huf zu, sie schaffte es die Hantel nur kurz anzuheben und ließ sie dann wieder zu Boden fallen. „Wie schwer ist das Ding?" Fragte Twilight und sah auf die Hantel. „Das Teil wiegt 50 Pfund!" Erkannte Twilight und sah auf die Langhantel. „Da hat sie sogar 200 Pfund drauf!" Meinte sie fassungslos. „Sie ist wirklich viel stärker als ich." Dachte sich die neuste Prinzessin. Twilight ging in die Küche und frühstückte, als sie gerade noch mit ihrem Kaffee beschäftigt war, meldete Starlight sich ab. „Ich bin dann jetzt weg." Sagte sie einfach nur und ging, Twilight sah ihr hinterher und seufzte. „Was hast du?" Fragte Spike besorgt. „Ich muss ihr noch sagen das ihr Vater sie aus mir geklont hat, ich weiß nur nicht wie ich das anstellen soll, alles was ich mir überlegt habe klingt furchtbar." Sagte Twilight nachdenklich. „Du nimmst sie einfach mal lässig zur Seite und erklärst ihr das alles." Schlug Spike vor, Twilight sah den kleinen Drachen nur skeptisch an. „Ach Star, was ich dir noch sagen wollte, du bist nur ein Klon vom mir und allein der Gedanke an deine bloße Existenz macht mich krank." Sagte sie übertrieben lässig. „Bitte, helfe ich dir halt nicht." Sagte Spike beleidigt und ging davon, Twilight seufzte nur und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wie mache ich das nur?" Fragte sie sich.

Starlight Sparkle schaffte es mit der Hilfe von Applejack recht zügig das Pier für ihre Segeljacht zu bauen und vertäute das Schiffchen gerade am Anlegepoller. „Das war schon anstrengend." Meinte AJ und wischte sie den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Aber wir haben es ja geschafft." Sagte Starlight und machte einen komplizierten Knoten in das Tau. „Danke für die Hilfe, ich hätte alleine wohl viel länger gebraucht." Bedankte sich das lila Alicorn bei ihr. „Nichts zu danken, ich helfe gerne." Sagte Applejack bescheiden. „Aber ich muss schon zugeben, es fühlte sich etwas seltsam an, du siehst Twilight wirklich zum verwechseln ähnlich." Sagte das Erdpony vorsichtig. „Das ist ein echt krasser Zufall, ich hätte nicht gedacht das es so etwas gibt." Erwiderte Starlight ihr. „Ja, Zufall." Meinte Applejack unsicher. „Was hast du gesagt?" Fragte Starlight, sie hatte ihre Gedanken wohl kurz anderswo gehabt. „Ach nichts, ich muss aber wieder los, wir sehen uns später." Sagte Applejack und galoppierte los. „Verdammt noch eins, Twilight hat ihr immer noch nichts gesagt, ich muss sie nochmal darauf ansprechen." Dachte AJ sich. „Applejack, ich wollte dich noch was fragen." Sagte Starlight auf einmal und flog in Rückenlage neben ihr daher. „WOW!" Meinte AJ überrascht und stolperte über die eigenen Hufe, sie kugelte etwas die Straße entlang und wurde erst von einem Baum gestoppt. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Sagte Starlight und stellte sie auf die Hufe zurück. „So, das hätten wir." Sagte sie und klopfte AJ den Staub aus dem Fell. „Deine Körperkraft ist echt beeindruckend." Sagte Applejack erstaunt. „Ich weiß, wegen meiner Krankheit muss ich zwar jede Woche Medizin spritzen, aber dafür hat es den Vorteil das ich extra stark bin, mein Super-Immunsystem nicht zu vergessen, es ist unmöglich das ich mir irgendeine andere Krankheit einfange." Sagte Starlight. „Twilight hat mir zwar erzählt das sie durch genetische Manipulation stärker als normale Ponys ist, aber das hat mich doch etwas überrascht." Dachte AJ sich. „Aber zum Punkt, ich würde gern mein eigenes Geld verdienen und wollte dich fragen ob du mir einen Job auf euren Farmen geben kannst." Erklärte Starlight ihr eigentliches Anliegen. „Ich weiß nicht, das ist wirklich harte Arbeit, dafür muss man sehr stark und ausdauernd sein." Meinte AJ zweifelnd. „Ich bin stark und ausdauernd." Erwiderte Starlight ihr selbstsicher. „Dann beweise es auch." Sagte Applejack und deutete zu einem Baumstumpf. „Wenn du mich im Hufdrücken besiegst, dann hast du den Job." Sagte sie und legte ihr rechtes Vorderbein an den Stumpf. „Nichts leichter als das." Sagte Starlight siegessicher und ergriff ihren Huf. „Und los!" Rief AJ und fing an zu drücken. „Hast du schon angefangen?" Fragte Starlight und lächelte überlegen. „Das kann nicht sein, sie kann doch nicht stärker als ich sein!" Dachte Applejack und strengte sich richtig an, sie schaffte es nicht den Huf von Starlight herunterzudrücken. „Ende." Sagte Starlight nur und drückte den Huf von AJ herunter, sie war so kräftig das Applejack einfach zur Seite umfiel. „Und der Sieger ist, Starlight Sparkle!" Rief Starlight und präsentierte sich angeberisch. „Wir wissen es." Sagte AJ und brachte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Sorry, ich liebe es einfach zu gewinnen, wahrscheinlich weil ich noch nie verloren habe." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Du hast den Job auf jeden Fall." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Aber nur so als Frage, du bekommst von Prinzessin Celestia doch eine Art Taschengeld, wieso willst du dann noch arbeiten?" Fragte sie dann neugierig. „Es fühlt sich einfach falsch an Geld zu bekommen, ohne etwas dafür zu tun, ich will meinen eigenen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten." Antwortete Starlight ihr. „Kann ich verstehen." Sagte AJ nur. „Wow, sie ist so überhaupt nicht wie Twilight." Dachte AJ sich. „Das ist auch der Grund aus dem ich in Zukunft auf meiner Jacht wohnen werde, ich will Twilight nicht zur Last fallen." Fuhr Starlight fort und lächelte, ihr Lächeln wirkte nicht so wie das von Twilight, ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen den beiden. „Na gut dann, komm doch gleich mit und fange an zu arbeiten." Sagte AJ und die beiden gingen los. „Komm mal mit, ich denke das wir deine Kraft am besten auf den Feldern einsetzen." Sagte Applejack und führte das lila Alicorn zu einem roten Erdpony-Hengst mit einem Pflug. „Big Mac, ich habe hier etwas Verstärkung für dich." Sagte AJ ihrem großen Bruder. „Bist du dir da sicher AJ?" Fragte Big Mac skeptisch und sah Starlight an. „Ich weiß was du denkst, aber das ist nicht Twilight, es ist nur ein gewaltiger Zufall das sie ihr so ähnlich sieht." Klärte Applejack ihn auf. „Aha." Meinte Big Mac nur. „Ich lass euch dann mal allein, die Felder pflügen, damit solltet ihr den Tag über beschäftigt sein." Sagte AJ und ging ihrer Arbeit nach. „Dann lass uns mal loslegen Großer." Sagte Starlight und nahm sich den zweiten Pflug. „Eeyup." Sagte Big Mac nur. Zusammen pflügten die zwei das Feld und Starlight hielt mühelos die Geschwindigkeit die Big Mac vorgab. „Ach übrigens, ich bin Starlight Sparkle, du kannst Star sagen." Stellte sie sich vor. „Ich bin Big McIntosh, sag einfach Big Mac." Stellte sich der kräftige Hengst ebenfalls vor. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die zwei damit die Felder zu beackern und brachten sogar die Saat auf die Felder, sie wurden erst fertig als es schon Nacht war. „Wir haben echt lange gebraucht." Meinte Big Mac und stellte die Geräte zur Seite. „Aber wir werden belohnt." Sagte Starlight. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Big Mac und folgte ihrem ausgestrecktem Huf, sie deutete in den Nachthimmel. „Dort sind die Magellanschen-Wolken, so klar ist die Nacht nur selten." Sagte Starlight und zeigte auf einen Haufen Sterne. „Ist wirklich schön." Sagte Big Mac und sah in den mit Sternen angefüllten Himmel. „Ich könnte ewig hier sitzen und mir das ansehen." Sagte Starlight und seufzte zufrieden. „Dein besonderes Talent ist Astronomie?" Fragte Big Mac sie. „Wie unanständig, du hast mir auf die Flanke geglotzt." Meinte Starlight und Big Mac entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, kurz darauf brach sie in Gelächter aus. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, hast ja nur mein cutie mark angesehen, nicht so schlimm." Beruhigte Starlight ihn und sah wieder in den Himmel. „Aber du hast recht, Astronomie ist mein besonderes Talent, deswegen habe ich auf meiner Jacht auch ein großes Teleskop." Bestätigte sie seine Vermutung dann. „Du hast eine Jacht?" Fragte Big Mac verwundert. „Eine Segeljacht, ist ein Hobby von mir, ich habe die Jacht mit meinen eigenen Hufen gebaut." Antwortete Starlight ihm. „Beeindruckend." Sagte Big Mac anerkennend. „Kannst du mir was über die Sterne erzählen?" Fragte er sie dann. „Kann ich machen." Sagte Starlight und sah genauer in den Himmel. „Siehst du das dort?" Fragte sie und deutete auf eine Konstellation. „Das ist der große Wagen, das wird auch als großer Bär bezeichnet." Erklärte sie ihm. „Du kennst dich wirklich aus." Meinte Big Mac und sah das sie etwas zitterte. „Auch wenn wir Sommer haben, Nachts kühlt es ziemlich runter." Sagte er und setzte sich neben sie, das rechte Vorderbein legte er um sie und zog sie dicht an sich heran um ihr Wärme zu schenken. „Was machst du?" Fragte Starlight verunsichert. „Dir ist kalt, ich möchte nicht das du dich erkältest." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Versteh das nicht falsch, ich möchte nur das du für die Arbeit fit bleibst." Sagte er dann. „Klar." Erwiderte Starlight ihm einfach. „Was ein Glück das er nicht sehen kann wie ich rot werde." Dachte sie sich.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen brachte Starlight ihren ganzen Sachen auf die Jacht zurück und richtete sich auf dem Schiffchen häuslich ein, den Tag über arbeitete sie auf den Feldern und erleichterte Applejack und ihrer Familie die Arbeit beträchtlich. An einem Abend saß sie auf Deck und sah durch ihr Teleskop in den Himmel. „Das ist entspannend, nach harter Arbeit auf Deck sitzen und ein paar Sterne ansehen." Meinte sie und lehnte sich zurück. „Bitte um Erlaubnis an Board kommen zu können, Captain!" Rief auf einmal jemand und Starlight sah auf das Pier, Rainbow Dash stand dort und grinste. „Erlaubnis vorübergehen ausgesetzt." Sagte Starlight scherzhaft und lachte, Dash kam einfach an Board. „Sorry das ich dich so spät noch überfallen muss, aber es wird nachher noch ziemlich windig werden und ich befürchte das es Sturm geben wird, ich wollte dir das nur sagen damit du dich vorbereiten kannst." Sagte Dash ihr. „Ich dachte das ihr Pegasi das Wetter hier kontrolliert?" Fragte Starlight verwirrt. „Ja schon, wir schubsen Wolken und planen wann es regnen wird und alles, aber auf den Wind haben wir keinen Einfluss und manchmal kann es dann auch zu Sturm kommen, das ist höhere Gewalt." Klärte Dash sie auf. „Danke für die Warnung, so kann ich die Segel sichern damit sie keinen Schaden nehmen." Bedankte Starlight sich. „Aber schon komisch, du kannst zaubern und fliegen, trotzdem hast du noch gelernt zu segeln." Meinte Dash und sah sich an wie das lila Alicorn die Segel sicherte. „Na ja, meine Magie ist nicht besonders ausgeprägt, und mein Vater wollte das ich meine Flügel verstecke, so hatte ich nicht viel Gelegenheit zu fliegen." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Aber du kannst doch fliegen, oder?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Hab ich mir selbst beigebracht." Sagte Starlight. „Hattest du die Flügel schon immer?" Fragte Dash darauf. „Halt mal." Sagte Starlight einfach und reichte ihr ein Tau. „Ja, klar." Sagte Dash und hielt das grobe Seil fest. „Ich hatte schon immer Flügel, aber mein Vater hat mir gesagt dass das bei manche Alicorns anders ist und die ihre Flügel erst später auf magische Art bekommen." Antwortete Starlight auf ihre Frage und nahm ihr das Tau ab. „So war das bei Twilight, Prinzessin Celestia hat sie in eine andere Dimension oder so mitgenommen und ihr dort ihre Flügel gegeben." Sagte Dash. „So weit ich weiß werden Alicorns eigentlich nicht als solches geboren." Sagte sie dann nachdenklich. „Was sagt das über mich aus?" Fragte Starlight verwundert. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen." Sagte Dash darauf. „Twilight hat ja letztens erklärt, sie hatte das Potenzial ein Alicorn zu werden von Anfang an, aber bei Star ist es zu einem Kopierfehler gekommen, deswegen ist sie sofort eines gewesen." Dachte sich das Pegasus-Pony. „Ich muss dann wieder weg, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sie sich. „Bis später." Sagte Starlight und seufzte, Dash hielt noch kurz inne. „Du siehst gerade so einsam aus, du vermisst sicher deine Freunde von zuhause." Meinte sie. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte nie Freunde." Gestand Starlight ihr traurig. „Warum das denn nicht?" Fragte Dash neugierig. „Die anderen im Dorf haben meinen Vater nicht wirklich gemocht, so ist es dann gekommen das die anderen Fohlen in der Schule von mir Abstand genommen haben, mein Vater war im Grunde genommen das einzige Pony mit dem ich zu tun hatte." Erzählte Starlight ihr. „Ich würde ja bleiben, aber ich muss noch ein paar anderen wegen dem kommenden Sturm bescheid sagen." Meinte Dash und schien etwas unsicher. „Verstehe, ist aber auch nicht wichtig, ich komme auch allein gut zurecht." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Na gut, bis dann." Sagte Dash abschließend und ging wieder. Schnell erledigte Rainbow Dash ihre Aufgabe und versammelte dann ihre Freunde bei Twilight, kurz darauf hatte sie ihnen alles erzählt. „Ich denke wir sollten etwas machen." Sagte Dash. „Es ist irgendwie nicht richtig das sie immer alleine ist, sie ist doch eigentlich sehr nett." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Das ist sie allerdings, sie hat mir letzten geholfen meine neue Nähmaschine in mein Geschäft zu tragen, und die war wirklich schwer." Sagte Rarity. „Außerdem ist sie eine hart arbeitende junge Stute, sie braucht auch mal etwas Erholung." Sagte Applejack dann. „Ich hab es begriffen, aber ich fühle mich immer unwohl wenn sie da ist, als wenn mein Schatten plötzlich zum Leben erwacht wäre." Erwiderte Twilight ihren Freunden. „Du solltest ihr langsam alles erzählen." Schlug Dash ihr vor. „Das sehe ich auch so, ich habe dir zwar versprochen ihr nichts zu sagen, aber du weißt wie schwer es mir fällt andere anzulügen." Stimmte Applejack ihr zu. „Das ist nicht so leicht." Sagte Twilight und seufzte. „Wir sollten zu erst versuchen ihre Freundschaft zu gewinnen, dann können wir ihr alles sagen und sind für sie da wenn sie uns braucht." Sagte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Ich bin mir sicher das sie dann einen Freund gebrauchen kann." Sagte Twilight. „Ich würde auf jeden Fall einen brauchen." Fügte sie hinzu. „Dann ist es beschlossen, wir versuchen ihre Freunde zu werden und helfen ihr dann mit sich selbst zurecht zu kommen." Sagte Dash entschlossen. „Ich weiß auch schon wie." Sagte Pinkie energiegeladen. „Sie hat nächste Woche Geburtstag, ich nehme sie mit zu einer Party." Fuhr das penetrant pinke Party-Pony fort. „Sie wird 18 Jahre alt." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Da komme ich aber mit, man wird nur einmal 18, das muss einfach eine fette Party werden." Sagte Dash sofort. „Dann machen wir es so." Sagte Twilight einfach. „Aber du musst ihr unbedingt alles sagen, sie verdient es die Wahrheit zu wissen." Sagte Rarity dem lila Alicorn. „Ich weiß." Sagte Twilight resignierend und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Das ist aber nicht so leicht." Dachte sie sich.

Eine Woche später gingen Pinkie und Dash mit Starlight durch die verschiedenen Clubs und Bars von Ponyville und feierten die größte Geburtstagsparty aller Zeiten, erst am frühen Morgen taumelte Starlight auf dem Weg zu ihrer Jacht durch das kleine Städtchen. Sie kam an der Bibliothek vorbei und stützte sich kurz daran ab. „Meine Güte, Dash und Pinkie haben echt versucht mich ab zufüllen, ich bin so was von dicht." Stöhnte sie unwohl. „Scheiße!" Meinte sie dann und übergab sich in einen Busch vor sich. „Der schöne Gin." Dachte sie und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite. „Ich muss mich wohl kurz hinsetzen, hoffe das ich Twilight nicht störe." Sagte sie sich und setzte sich unter ein Fenster, Vorhänge hinderte sie daran ins Innere zu sehen. „Was soll ich nur tun?" Hörte Starlight von drinnen töne. „Scheint so das Twilight auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern ist." Dachte Starlight, Twilight hörte sich tatsächlich nicht besonders artikuliert an. „Spike, was soll ich nur tun?" Fragte Twilight nochmals, und wieder nicht besonders leise. „Mich schlafen lassen, den Schnaps wegstellen und ins Bett gehen?" Erwiderte Spike ihr sarkastisch. „Aber ich muss es ihr doch sagen." Fuhr Twilight fort. „Aber nicht wenn du besoffen bist." Wandte Spike ein. „Wie soll ich ihr nur jemals sagen das sie nur ein Klon von mir ist?" Jammerte Twilight weiter, Starlight blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen. „Bitte was?" Fragte sie sich und war schlagartig nüchtern. „Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, du musst ihr das nur ruhig und freundlich erklären." Schlug Spike vor. „Aber ich hasse das was sie darstellt, ich hasse ihre bloße Existenz." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Das kann nicht sein!" Dachte Starlight und erhob sich wackelig. „Ich, nur ein Klon?" Murmelte sie und konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Das kann nicht sein!" Meinte sie und galoppierte davon, die Wahrheit überforderte sie. Starlight erreichte ihre Jacht und dachte noch ein paar Minuten nach. „Das kann doch einfach nicht sein, ich bin doch nicht nur ein Klon von Twilight." Meinte sie. „Oder doch?" Fragte sie unsicher. „Ich werde morgen mit ihr reden, vielleicht war sie einfach nur besoffen." Beschloss sie und legte sich ins Bett. Schnell schlief sie ein, fand aber trotzdem keine Ruhe, Alpträume plagten sie. Durch eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit hindurch, sah sie einen schwarzen Einhorn-Hengst mit roten Augen vor sich stehen, sie sah wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, konnte ihn aber nicht verstehen. Plötzlich floss die Flüssigkeit ab und sie befand sich in einer Glasröhre, vorsichtig nahm der Einhorn-Hengst sie heraus und trocknete sie ab. „Du bist wirklich perfekt geworden." Sagte er und lächelte. Starlight erwachte schreiend in ihrem Bett und sah sich gehetzt um. „Die Glasröhren, Vaters Forschung zu Genetik, alles passt zusammen, ich bin wirklich nur ein Klon von Twilight." Stammelte sie vor sich hin und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. „Ich habe mich daran erinnert." Sagte sie unschlüssig. „Ich brauche Luft, ich muss hier raus." Dachte sie panisch und stürmte aus der Kabine heraus, an der Reling kam sie zum stehen und lehnte sich über den Rand ihres Schiffes, dann übergab sie sich heftig. „Ich bin nur eine Kopie von Twilight." Sagte sie leise und sackte zusammen. „Und sie hasst mich." Wimmerte sie dann und fing an zu weinen, sie saß eine weile da und weinte einfach nur. Der Morgen graute und sie begab sich endlich wieder in die Kabine, vollkommen verunsichert setzte sie sich in die Kombüse. „Ich glaube ich habe mich wieder gefasst." Dachte sie und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. Sie holte eine kleine Blechdose und entnahm ihr eine Spritze. „Ich will nicht als Kopie von jemand anderen leben." Dachte sie und sah sich die Spritze nachdenklich an. „Ich lasse es zu ende gehen, aber eine Woche nehme ich mir noch." Beschloss sie traurig und setzte sich die Injektion, sie verschloss die kleine Kiste und ging damit an die Reling. „So muss sich Twilight auch nicht länger mit mir auseinandersetzen." Sagte sie und ließ die Kiste einfach ins Wasser fallen, schnell versank sie im trüben Wasser des Sees. Starlight ging in die Kabine zurück und sah dort noch die Laborausrüstung stehen. „Vater..." Dachte sie und etwas zerbrach in ihr. „Warum hast du das nur getan?" Schrie sie und zertrümmerte jedes Reagenzglas das sie finden konnte, der Zentrifuge erging es nicht besser und am Ende war die ganze Laborausrüstung zerstört. „Ich brauche die Ausrüstung eh nicht mehr." Sagte sie und atmete schwer durch. „Na ja, ich sollte dann jetzt zu erst arbeiten gehen, dann werde ich mich etwas amüsieren, wird ja meine letzte Woche werden." Sagte sie und ging auf die Farmen, Applejack gab ihr sofort ein paar Aufgaben und sie machte sich an die Arbeit. „Ach AJ, kann ich mir vielleicht die Woche etwas Urlaub nehmen?" Fragte sie ihre Arbeitgeberin. „Ich denke das geht nicht, wir haben noch so viel zu erledigen." Antwortete Applejack ihr. „Einen Versuch war es wert." Sagte Starlight nur und machte mit ihrer Arbeit weiter.

Die ganze Woche brachte Starlight ihre Arbeit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich und ging sich dann richtig amüsieren. „Mal sehen wo Starlight ist, ich habe da noch eine kleine Aufgabe bevor sie heute Schluss macht." Dachte Applejack und ging über die Farmen. Sie suchte überall nach dem lila Alicorn und sah sie dann mit Big Mac aus der Scheune kommen. „Was soll das denn?" Wunderte sich das Erdpony und kam neugierig näher, sie hörte die zwei sich unterhalten. „Meine Güte, du hast vielleicht eine Ausdauer, ich kann ja kaum noch laufen." Meinte Starlight erschöpft. „Du bist aber auch nicht schlecht, sehr gelenkig." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte hintergründig. „Sagt mal, hab ich mich verhört?" Schrie Applejack verärgert. „AJ!" Meinte Big Mac überrascht und lief rot an. „Erwischt." Sagte Starlight nur. „Du sollst die Felder bearbeiten, nicht meinen Bruder!" Schrie Applejack sie an. „Du lässt das klingen als wenn das was falsches wäre." Sagte Starlight nur. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach meinen Bruder abschleppen!" Rief Applejack außer sich. „AJ, du verstehst da was falsch, ich habe sie abgeschleppt, so wie damals Lyra." Sagte Big Mac seiner kleinen Schwester, Starlight sah einfach nur genervt aus. „Das war was vollkommen anderes!" Erwiderte Applejack ihm. „Weißt du eigentlich das sie sich die letzte Woche von jedem Hengst der Stadt hat flachlegen lassen, sie hat keinen ausgelassen." Sagte Applejack energisch. „Ja und, das hast du nicht anders gemacht, du bist dafür nur nach Appleloosa gegangen!" Entgegnete Big Mac ihr. „Eigentlich ist das schon peinlich." Dachte Starlight sich nur während die zwei sich stritten. „Aber..." Dachte sie weiter und Schwindel befiel sie, sie bekam Schmerzen in der Brust und ihre Sicht verschwamm etwas, sie hörte den Streit der Geschwister nur noch wie durch Watte. „AJ, du weißt das ich bei Twilight abgeblitzt bin, ich habe mich wirklich mies gefühlt und dachte das ich so schnell niemanden mehr finde, aber Starlight ist etwas besonderes, ich mag sie wirklich." Sagte Big Mac seiner Schwester. „Das ist nett." Sagte Starlight angestrengt und hielt sich am Joch des kräftigen Hengstes fest, Big Mac und Applejack beachteten sie gerade nicht besonders. „Ich wusste das es nicht angenehm wird, aber das kommt etwas plötzlich." Dachte Starlight und fasste sich an die Brust, dann sackte sie einfach zusammen. Endlich bemerkten Applejack und Big Mac das es ihr nicht gut ging und wandten sich ihr zu. „Star, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte AJ besorgt, Starlight lag einfach mit verkrampften Gesicht am Boden und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht, wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen." Sagte Big Mac und nahm sie auf den Rücken. „Ich sage Twilight bescheid und komme mit ihr nach." Sagte Applejack und galoppierte los. Big Mac brachte Starlight in die Notaufnahme und wartete dann auf den Bericht der Ärzte, nervös ging er auf und ab und machte sich ehrliche Sorgen um sie. „Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Applejack und kam mit Twilight an galoppiert. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Twilight. „Das kann ich ihnen sagen." Meinte ein Arzt und kam zu den dreien. „Dann los." Forderte Big Mac von ihm. „Ihr Herzmuskel ist teilweise nekrotisch und sie hatte einen Herzinfarkt, es ist ein Wunder das sie überhaupt noch lebt." Berichtete der Arzt. „Da siehst du was du angerichtet hast AJ, weil du sie angeschrien hast, hat sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!" Schrie Big Mac seine Schwester an. „Das ist nur ein Teil der Sache, sie hat auch noch multiples Organversagen, jedes innere Organ von ihr verfällt." Sagte der Arzt darauf. „Wie kommt das?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Um ehrlich zu sein, meine Kollegen und ich wissen das nicht, wir können das nicht erklären." Antwortete der Arzt ihm. „Oh nein, ich weiß was sie hat." Sagte Twilight erschrocken. „Was meinst du Twi?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Erkläre du Big Mac was mit ihr ist, ich muss zu ihrer Jacht." Sagte Twilight hektisch und galoppierte davon. „Was meinst sie?" Fragte Big Mac unwissend. „Na ja, du musst wissen, Starlight ist ein Klon von Twilight, deswegen sehen sich die zwei so ähnlich." Antwortete Applejack ihm unbehaglich und erklärte ihm die ganze Sache. Twilight galoppierte über das Pier auf die Segeljacht zu und überschlug sich beinah. „Sie muss ihre Medizin nicht genommen haben, etwas anderes kann es nicht sein." Dachte sie und sprang aufs Deck. „Ich muss ihr das Zeug bringen." Sagte sie entschlossen und betrat die Kabine. „Was ist denn hier passiert?" Fragte sie verwundert, die ganze Laborausrüstung war zerstört und absolut unbrauchbar. „Egal, ich muss ihr Medikament finden, sonst stirbt sie noch." Meinte sie entschlossen und fing an zu suchen, sie wusste ja das Starlight die Ampullen in einer kleinen Blechkiste lagerte. Sie suchte überall in den zertrümmerten Geräten und fand die Kiste doch nirgendwo, das brachte sie langsam an den Rand der Verzweiflung. „Wo hat sie das nur?" Fragte sie verzweifelt. „Ich finde es nicht so, aber ich kenne einen Zauber der mir helfen kann." Dachte sie und konzentrierte ihre Magie, durch den Zauber konnte sie sehe wie sich jemand bewegt hat und sah Starlight durch die Kabine gehen, sie hörte auch was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gesagt hatte. „Ich lasse es zu ende gehen, aber eine Woche nehme ich mir noch." Hatte ihr Gegenstück gesagt und sich die Spritze gesetzt, dann war sie zur Reling gegangen. „Was macht sie?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt „So muss Twilight sich auch nicht mit mir auseinandersetzen." Hatte Starlight gesagt und die kleine Blechkiste einfach über Board geworfen. „Mein Gott, sie hat absichtlich ihre Medizin weggeworfen, sie wollte sterben." Erkannte Twilight und beendete den Zauber. „Warum hat sie das gemacht?" Fragte sie und sah in das trübe Wasser hinunter. „Oh man, sie braucht ihre Medizin, ich muss verhindern das sie abkratzt." Meinte Twilight und trabte kurz auf der Stelle umher. „Ich muss!" Rief sie und stürzte sich ins Wasser, sie ging sofort unter. Applejack kam über das Pier und sah wie Twilight verzweifelt versuchte sich über Wasser zu halten. „TWILIGHT!" Rief sie erschrocken und sprang zu ihr ins Wasser. „Halt dich an mir fest." Wies sie Twilight an. „Kann nicht." Sagte Twilight und ging wieder unter. „Mist." Sagte Applejack und tauchte hinterher, schließlich schaffte sie es Twilight ans Ufer zu bringen. „Was sollte dieser Stunt denn jetzt?" Fragte die Erdpony-Stute und drückte ihren Hut aus. „Starlight hat ihre Medizin ins Wasser geworfen, ich musste da runter und sie holen." Antwortete Twilight atemlos und hustete etwas Wasser ab. „Super Idee, vor allem wenn man bedenkt das du nicht schwimmen kannst." Sagte Applejack sarkastisch. „Mal im Ernst, ich habe Lappen gesehen die besser schwimmen als du." Fuhr sie fort. „Ich musste einfach, ich will nicht das sie stirbt." Verteidigte Twilight ihre Handlungsweise. „Ich dachte du kannst sie nicht leiden weil sie eine Kopie von dir ist und deine Einzigartigkeit einschränkt?" Fragte Applejack. „Und was ist mir dir, du schreist sie so an das sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommt." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich dachte das sie sich an Big Mac heran gemacht hat." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „War ja klar, bei mir konnte er nicht landen, also versucht er es bei meinem Klon." Sagte Twilight und rollte mit den Augen. „Warum hast du ihn eigentlich abblitzen lassen?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Big Mac ist ein netter Kerl, aber ich hatte schon bessere Unterhaltungen mit einem abgestorbenem Baum." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Ich weiß das es schwer ist sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, man muss nur ein passendes Thema finden." Sagte Applejack. „Versuchst du jetzt mich mit ihm zu verkuppeln?" Fragte Twilight skeptisch. „Nein, ich denke das er sich mehr für Star interessiert." Sagte Applejack und seufzte. „Ich glaube das ich vorhin einfach nur überrascht war, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er gerade an ihr Interesse hat." Sagte sie dann. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, bringen wir ihr schnell ihre Medizin, sonst wird das Interesse von Big Mac mit ihr sterben." Sagte Twilight und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. „Warum warst du eigentlich hier?" Fragte Twilight während die zwei zum Krankenhaus zurück galoppierten. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, du warst so lange weg." Antwortete Applejack ihr. „Und ich hatte ja recht, du bist untergegangen wie eine Bleiente." Fügte sie hinzu. Schnell erreichten die zwei das Krankenhaus und Twilight nahm sich sofort einen der Ärzte vor. „Hier, sie müssen Starlight etwa 20 Milliliter davon spritzen." Befahl sie und überreichte ihm eine Ampulle. „Was ist das?" Wollte der Mediziner wissen. „Ein Medikament das Starlight dringend braucht." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Und weswegen braucht sie das?" Fragte der Arzt weiter. „Oh man, ich kann ja schlecht sagen das sie ein Klon von mir ist, Celestia wollte das ja geheim halten." Dachte Twilight und überlegte sich schnell eine Ausrede. „Sie hat eine Erbkrankheit." Sagte sie dann einfach. „Jetzt wo ihr es sagt, ich denke das ich mal von so etwas gelesen habe, danke das ihr uns so schnell ihre Medikation gebracht haben." Sagte der Arzt und zog eine Spritze auf, sofort setzte er Starlight die Injektion. „Wird sie wieder gesund werden?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Kann es sein das du dich tatsächlich in sie verliebt hast?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt zurück. „Eeyup." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Etwa weil du bei mir nicht landen konntest?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Nope." Antwortete Big Mac. „Ich habe sie bei der Arbeit sehr gut kennengelernt, sie ist ganz anders als du, sie arbeitet hart, kann wunderbar kochen und lacht über meine Witze, sie ist einfach etwas besonderes." Schwärmte er dann. „Autsch." Dachte Twilight nur. „Sie ist einfach anders als ich." Sagte sie allerdings. „Wenn sie über seine Witze lacht, dann ist ihr Sinn für Humor schon lange vor ihr gestorben." Flüsterte Applejack Twilight ins Ohr. „AJ, du hast manchmal das Feingefühl einer Kettensäge." Meinte Twilight entrüstet. „Also, wird sie wieder?" Fragte Big Mac nochmals. „Ich habe ihn noch nie so oft etwas sagen hören." Dachte Twilight sich. „Ich denke sie wird wieder, gib ihr etwas Zeit." Sagte sie ihm zuversichtlich. „Ich bleibe bei ihr." Sagte Big Mac nur noch. „Ich denke du solltest sie sich ausruhen lassen." Sagte Applejack darauf und erntete nur böse Blicke von ihrem Bruder. „Oder du bleibst bei ihr." Sagte AJ verschreckt und ging mit Twilight davon. „Ich hab noch nie erlebt das er sich so benimmt." Meinte das Erdpony verwundert. „Muss wohl Liebe sein." Sagte Twilight nur und blieb plötzlich stehen. „Was hast du?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Mir ist gerade klart geworden warum sie das gemacht hat." Sagte Twilight erschrocken. „Und, weiter, also, sag schon, lass mich nicht hängen!" Forderte Applejack. „Vor einer Woche, ich habe etwas getrunken und dann Spike voll gejammert, einen Moment dachte ich eine zweite magische Präsenz zu spüren, aber ich dachte das es nur eine Reflexion meiner eigenen war, sie muss gehört haben was ich gesagt habe." Klärte Twilight sie auf. „Du meinst an ihrem Geburtstag?" Fragte Applejack fassungslos und Twilight nickte nur. „Wenn ich an meinem Geburtstag hören wie sehr jemand meine Existenz verabscheut, würde mich das auch in den Selbstmord treiben." Sagte Applejack dazu. „Danke, ich fühle mich gleich besser." Sagte Twilight beleidigt. „Du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen." Schlug AJ vor. „Immer vorausgesetzt das sie überlebt." Erwiderte Twilight ihr entmutigt.

Misfit saß schon seit ein paar Monaten im Gefängnis, er hatte sich mal wieder mit den anderen Insassen zum Essen in die Kantine gesetzt, auch hier wurde er von den meisten gemieden. „Und wieder der selbe Mist wie gestern." Dachte er sich und seufzte. „Ich hoffe das es Star gut geht." Dachte er dann und stocherte etwas in seinem Essen herum, neben ihm ließ sich jemand auf die am Boden festgeschraubte Sitzbank fallen und ein beißender Geruch drang dem schwarzen Einhorn in die Nase. „Nur noch 10 Jahre, dann komme ich in ein Gefängnis mit niedrigerer Sicherheit." Dachte er sich und seufzte. „Hey Kleiner, rück mal." Sagte der kräftige Hengst neben ihm und legte Misfit einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Nimm deinen dreckigen Huf von meiner Schulter du Intelligenzallergiker." Sagte Misfit und ergriff den Huf des anderen, mit einer lächerlich leicht erscheinenden Bewegung verdrehte er ihm das ganze Bein und stieß ihn von sich. „Kakerlaken." Meinte er abfällig und setzte sich wieder um sein Essen zu sich zu nehmen. Die andere Sträflinge hielten Abstand zu ihm, viele fürchteten sich sogar vor ihm, nicht zu Letzt da er die meisten die ihm zu nahe kamen unsanft aus dem Weg räumte. Ein anderer Gefangene setzte sich neben ihm und aß gemütlich sein Essen, Misfit ignorierte ihn einfach. „Sag mal Kumpel, bist du nicht Doktor Misfit, dieser Experte für Gentechnik?" Fragte der andere ihn auf einmal. „Und wenn es so wäre?" Fragte Misfit zurück. „Dann würde ich dich frage, ob du tatsächlich Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle geklont hast." Erwiderte der andere ihm. „Tia wollte das ganze geheim halten, ich muss aufpassen was ich sage." Dachte Misfit misstrauisch. „Das ist nur ein Gerücht." Sagte er dem anderen. „Unwahrscheinlich." Sagte der inhaftierte Pegasus-Hengst und legte Misfit ein paar Fotos vor, darauf sah man Twilight und Starlight zusammen durch Ponyville gehen. „Interessantes Bild." Sagte er und sah den anderen misstrauisch an. „Könnte aber auch am Computer bearbeitet worden sein." Fügte er hinzu. „Memo an mich selbst, Tia davon erzählen." Dachte er besorgt. „Wir bleiben in Kontakt." Sagte der Pegasus und stand wieder auf. „Ich habe so ein Gefühl das Hades zurück ist." Dachte Misfit sich. Am Nachmittag war es mal wieder Zeit für Besuch und Celestia kam Misfit tatsächlich mal wieder besuchen, in einem privaten Besucherzimmer trafen sich die zwei. „Ich finde es schrecklich das ich dich nur im geheimen besuchen kommen kann." Sagte die Herrscherin über ganz Equestria und umarmte ihn. „Das wichtigste ist das du da bist." Sagte Misfit ihr. „Aber die Kameras stören mich trotzdem." Sagte Celestia und sah misstrauisch zu dem Überwachungsgerät das unter der Decke hing. „Tia, sag der Welt doch endlich das du jemanden hast." Bat Misfit sie. „Ich weiß nicht, es könnte ein schlechtes Licht auf meine Regierung werfen." Meinte Celestia unsicher, etwas das man nicht oft bei ihr sah. „Dann mach ich das halt." Sagte Misfit und küsste sie. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen." Sagte die Prinzessin hinterher. „Aber ich bin froh das du es getan hast." Fügte sie hinzu und lächelte. „Ich bin nur froh das ich dich wieder habe, ich habe mich so allein gefühlt, so isoliert in den kalten Winternächten." Sagte Misfit. „Ich weiß." Sagte Celestia. „Ich habe mich auch so allein gefühlt, ich habe versucht dich zu vergessen, aber du warst immer da." Erwiderte Celestia ihm verständnisvoll. „Und das wo ich als dein Schüler angefangen habe." Meinte Misfit amüsiert. „Aber Tia, ich denke wir haben ein Problem." Sagte er dann. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Celestia wissen. „Als ich untergetaucht war, musste ich jemanden finden um gewissen Sachen zu erledigen, und gewisse Sachen zu beschaffen, ich habe einen schwarzen Pegasus-Hengst namens Hades als meinen Vertrauten gefunden, er war ein Gleichgesinnter und hat mir nur zu bereitwillig geholfen, was auch daran lag das er mich anders gesehen hat als ein Hengst einen anderen normalerweise sieht, ich habe allerdings später erfahren, das er meine Technologie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen wollte, darauf habe ich ihn fortgeschickt." Erzählte Misfit darauf. „Und jetzt ist der Typ wieder da?" Fragte Celestia und realisierte dann was noch in der Erklärung versteckt gewesen war. „Er hat dich anders gesehen als es bei einem Hengst normal ist, meinst du damit, das er romantisches Interesse an dir hatte?" Fragte sie verwundert und Misfit nickte nur. „Das hat es leicht gemacht ihn zu belohnen." Sagte er ihr. „Ich wusste nicht das du so etwas machst." Meinte Celestia und wurde etwas rot. „Der Punkt ist, ich habe ihm das Herz gebrochen und jetzt ist er wohl zurück, mit bedeutenden Mitteln im Rücken." Sagte Misfit ungeachtet ihrer Verwirrung. „Warum bist du dir da so sicher?" Fragte Celestia. „Als ich ihn weggeschickt habe, hat er geschworen mich und meine Technologie zu bekommen, mit allen Mitteln." Sagte Misfit darauf. „Das ist jetzt 30 Jahre her." Fügte er hinzu. „Okay, ich werde dafür sorgen das die Wachen hier verstärkt werden, ich lasse nicht zu das er dich mir wegnimmt, ich habe dich schon mal verloren und will das nicht nochmal durchmachen." Sagte Celestia entschlossen. „Danke Tia." Bedankte Misfit sich und wirkte gleich erleichtert. „Unter den Umständen kann ich allerdings nicht länger bleiben, ich muss das sofort veranlassen." Sagte Celestia wehleidig. „Schon gut, du kannst ja nächsten Monat wiederkommen." Sagte Misfit optimistisch. „Werde ich machen." Sagte Celestia und küsste ihn, dann wurde er zu seiner Zelle gebracht und verbrachte den restlichen Tag mit nachdenken. Für die Nachtruhe wurden die Lichter gelöscht und Misfit wickelte sich in seine Decke, auf der einfachen Pritsche konnte er erstaunlich gut schlafen und schon bald versank er in Träumen. „Vater..." Hörte er Starlight in seinen Träumen und lächelte. „Mein kleines Mädchen." Murmelte er und schlief friedlich weiter, sein Schlaf wurde je gestört als eine Detonation die nächtliche Stille zerriss. „Er agiert schnell." Sagte Misfit und stand wieder auf, die Außenwand seiner Zelle wurde zerfetzt und eine Gruppe Ponys stand in der entstandenen Öffnung. „Unser Boss will dich sprechen, mitkommen." Befahl eines der maskierten Ponys. „Trifft sich gut, ich habe auch noch etwas mit ihm zu klären." Sagte Misfit und ging widerstandslos mit ihnen.

Starlight erwachte aus ihrem Koma und sah sich etwas verwirrt um, am unteren Ende ihres Krankenbettes lag Big Mac und schlief, und neben ihr saß Twilight und sah sie besorgt an. „Bin ich froh das du wieder wach bist." Sagte Twilight erleichtert. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?" Wollte Starlight wissen. „Fast zwei Wochen." Antwortete Twilight ihr und sah zu Big Mac. „Er hat jede freie Minute hier verbracht." Sagte sie nur und lächelte. „Warum?" Fragte Starlight unschlüssig. „Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, er hat sich in die verliebt." Klärte Twilight sie auf. „Wirklich?" Fragte Starlight erstaunt. „Wirklich." Bestätigte Twilight ihr. „Das habe ich nicht kommen sehen." Meinte Starlight. „Aber was ist mit dir, ich dachte du hasst mich?" Fragte sie ihr Original dann. „Ich hasse dich nicht, ich hasse das was dein Vater getan hat, aber du hast nicht darum gebeten aus mir geklont zu werden, du kannst nichts dafür, das hätte ich dir nur schon viel früher sagen sollen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr, Big Mac grunzte kurz und erwachte, etwas verwirrt sah er sich um. „Hast du ihr schon erzählt das du fast ertrunken wärst um sie zu retten?" Fragte er Twilight. „Du hast meine Medizin aus dem See geborgen?" Fragte Starlight verwundert. „Und das wo ich nicht mal schwimmen kann, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen das du stirbst." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich kann kaum glauben dass du das getan hast." Sagte Starlight fassungslos. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ich hasse nicht dich, nur den Weg durch den du auf die Welt gekommen bist." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Ich bin froh das es dir besser geht." Sagte Big Mac und küsste sie plötzlich, Starlight war zu überrascht um etwas dagegen zu tun. „Ist lasse euch zwei mal allein, ich wollte deine Jacht noch aufräumen und deine Laborausrüstung ersetzen, du hast zwar noch Medizin für ein paar Monate, aber du musst dir mehr machen." Sagte Twilight und ging. „Du hast wirklich die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?" Fragte Starlight den kräftigen roten Hengst. „Hab ich, du bist etwas besonderes und hast es verdient." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Aber ich bin doch nur eine Kopie von Twilight." Wandte Starlight unsicher ein. „Du bist nicht wie sie, du siehst nur aus wie sie, aber du bist ein vollkommen anderes Ponys." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich komisch an zu wissen das man eine Kopie ist." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Du bist nicht nur eine Kopie, du bist eine wundervolle junge Stute." Sagte Big Mac und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Danke dass du das sagst." Sagte Starlight und beugte sich ihm entgegen, kurz bevor ihre Lippen die seinen bedeckten, betrat jemand das Zimmer. „Entschuldigt mein eindringen hier, ich suche eine gewisse Starlight." Sagte Luna und senkte das Blatt Papier das sie studiert hatte. „Bitte entschuldige Twilight Sparkle, ich scheine mich im Zimmer geirrt zu haben." Sagte die Prinzessin verwirrt. „Nicht ganz, ich bin Starlight Sparkle." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Ich hoffe doch sehr das du nicht versuchst mich zu täuschen." Sagte Luna misstrauisch. „Ich kann verstehen das ihr verwirrt seid, aber ich bin ein Klon von Twilight." Sagte Starlight der verwirrten Prinzessin. „Was ist ein Klon?" Fragte diese unwissend. „Eine genetische Kopie." Klärte Starlight sie auf. „Ich würde mir wünschen das Celestia mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt." Meinte Luna und seufzte. „Aber egal, ich bin gekommen um dir etwas mitzuteilen." Sagte sie dann und reichte Starlight das Schriftstück das sie dabei hatte. „Mein Vater ist aus dem Gefängnis entführt worden?" Fragte Starlight entsetzt. „Nach allem was ich gehört habe, ist er ohne Widerstand zu leisten mitgegangen, aber Celestia meinte dass er das nur getan hat um die anderen Insassen nicht zu gefährden." Sagte Luna. „Das klingt nach ihm." Meinte Starlight. „Nicht das ER zurück ist." Dachte sie sich besorgt. „Ich versichere dir das ich dich unterrichten werde, sobald wir genaueres wissen." Versicherte Luna ihr und ging wieder. „Du machst dir sicher Sorgen, aber das wird schon." Sagte Big Mac beruhigend. „Ich weiß, aber er ist mein Vater, ich kann nicht anders als mir Sorgen machen." Erwiderte Starlight ihm. „Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, sobald du wieder auf den Hufen bist, bringe ich dich nach hause." Sagte Big Mac und ließ sie sich ausruhen. „Er ist niedlich, ich glaube das ich ihn behalten werde." Dachte sie sich und legte sich gemütlich hin. „Ich habe lange nach jemandem gesucht den ich lieben kann." Führte sie den Gedanken weiter und schlief wieder ein.

Ein paar Tage später wurde sie von Big Mac zu ihrer Jacht gebracht, er trug sie einfach auf dem Rücken. „Du brauchst mich wirklich nicht tragen." Sagte sie. „Das hast du schon mal gesagt, dann bist du vor Schwäche umgefallen." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Hey Big Mac, hast du Twilight gesehen?" Fragte Dash und fiel wie ein Stein aus dem Himmel. „Schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Na ja, dann muss ich wohl weiter suchen." Sagte Dash und hob wieder ab. „Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl, bring mich nach hause und sieh mal ob du sie finden kannst." Bat Starlight und Big Mac beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Schnell erreichten die zwei das Pier und Starlight starrte schockiert zu den Überresten ihres Schiffchens, nur noch der Mast ragte durch die Wasseroberfläche und das Ufer wirkte als wenn ein furchtbarer Kampf gewütet hätte. „Was ist hier passiert?" Fragte Big Mac entsetzt. „Meine Jacht, meine Jacht ist versenkt worden." Stöhnte Starlight und kletterte von seinem Rücken, unsicher ging sie über das Pier und sah zu ihrem Schiffchen das unter Wasser war. „Ich habe vier Jahre gebraucht um es zu bauen, und jetzt hat jemand mein Schiff versenkt." Sagte sie und hatte schon die Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Schon gut, alles wird wieder gut." Sagte Big Mac beruhigend. „Aber wer könnte so etwas getan haben?" Fragte Starlight weinerlich. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint so, als ob hier ein harter Kampf stattgefunden hätte." Sagte Big Mac und deutete auf die zerstörte Umgebung. „Und mein Schiff hat darunter gelitten." Sagte Starlight, sie saß am Ende des Piers und sah zu ihrer Jacht hinunter. „Irgendwas kommt mir hier verdächtig vor." Meinte Big Mac und ging über die verwüstete Landschaft. „Entschuldige mich kurz." Sagte Starlight und stürzte sich ins Wasser. „STAR!" Rief Big Mac entsetzt und galoppierte ans Ende des Piers, besorgt sah er in das trübe Wasser und sah sie einfach nicht. „Was macht sie nun schon wieder?" Fragte er sich und wartete das sie wieder auftauchte. Die Sekunden zogen sich zu Minuten hin und Big Mac wurde immer nervöser, er ging auf und ab und hoffte das sie wieder auftauchte, am Ufer kam sie dann wieder an Land und zog eine große Kiste aus dem Wasser. „Das war anstrengend." Meinte sie und lag schwer atmend auf der Kiste. „Du warst fast 6 Minuten unter Wasser, das kannst du nicht machen." Sagte Big Mac ihr energisch. „Aber ich musste meine Sachen bergen, das ist doch alles was ich habe." Wandte Starlight ein. „Du erholst dich gerade von zwei Wochen Koma und einem Herzinfarkt, du kannst doch nicht einfach ins Wasser springen." Sagte Big Mac besorgt. „Außerdem hast du doch auch noch mich." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich weiß, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Starlight darauf und lächelte ihn an. „Aber ich mache mir Sorgen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Brauchst du nicht, durch das Medikament sind alle meine Zellen regeneriert worden, sogar das nekrotische Gewebe." Sagte Starlight beruhigend. „Lass uns jetzt mal die Umgebung untersuchen." Sagte Starlight dann und ging am Ufer entlang, an einem kleinen Krater im Boden blieb sie stehen und stocherte darin herum. „Dieser Krater ist durch einen magischen Blitz entstanden." Sagte sie und hob etwas mit ihrer Magie auf. „Woher weißt du das?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Das hier ist Trinitit, eine Art radioaktives Glas, es entsteht wenn magische Energie auf Sand trifft." Erklärte Starlight ihm. „Was ist das denn?" Meinte Big Mac und zeigte auf das Pier. „Nur Federn von Twilight, hat sie vielleicht verloren." Sagte Starlight nur. „Glaube ich nicht, an den Federkielen ist Blut, die sind ausgerissen worden." Wandte Big Mac ein. „Du hast recht, ihr muss etwas passiert sein." Stimmte Starlight ihm zu. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Fragte Big Mac unschlüssig. „Mein Vater wurde aus dem Knast entführt, Twilight ist verschwunden und hier sieht es aus wie nach einem epischen Krieg, das hängt alles zusammen." Sagte Starlight und nahm sich die Kiste. „Kann ich mein Zeug erstmal bei dir unterstellen?" Fragte sie den Erdpony-Hengst. „Du kannst sogar dich selbst bei uns unterstellen, ich möchte das du bei mir einziehst." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Das ist so nett, danke mein Großer." Sagte Starlight gerührt. „Twilight hat dir das ja gesagt, ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Sagte Big Mac darauf und nahm ihr die Kiste ab. „Du bist so niedlich." Sagte Starlight und kicherte etwas. „Komm schon, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Sagte sie dann und galoppierte los, Big Mac folgte ihr und die beiden brachten ihre Sachen auf sein Zimmer. „Jetzt müssen wir nach Bayside, ich brauche was aus unserem Haus dort." Sagte Starlight. „Wir?" Fragte Big Mac. „Komm schon, du bist doch jetzt mein Freund, ich kann da nicht alleine hin." Sagte Starlight. „Du siehst mich als deinen Freund?" Fragte Big Mac überrascht. „Siehst du mich nicht als deine Freundin?" Wollte Starlight wissen. „Doch, natürlich, ich habe das nur nicht so plötzlich kommen sehen." Antwortete Big Mac unsicher. „Du bist für mich etwas besonderes, bevor ich erfahren habe das du die ganze Zeit bei mir am Bett gesessen hast, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet das irgendwer sich in mich verlieben könnte." Erklärte Starlight ihre Gefühlslage. „In Bayside hatte ich nie Freunde, schon gar keinen Hengst der mich mochte, aber ich fühle mich wirklich einsam und brauche jemanden der für mich da ist." Fuhr sie fort. „Ich bin für dich da, versprochen." Versicherte Big Mac ihr und strich ihr zärtlich über die Mähne. „Und das wo ich am Anfang nur etwas Spaß mit dir haben wollte." Meinte Starlight und drückte sich an ihn. „Hattest du ja auch, mehr als einmal." Sagte Big Mac und umarmte sie. „Das daraus mehr entstehen kann, ich hatte das nicht für möglich gehalten." Sagte Starlight leise und kuschelte sich in sein Fell. „Es kommt immer anders als man erwartet, so ist das Leben." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Aber das ist mal eine schöne Überraschung." Sagte Starlight und löste sich von ihm. „Nicht so schnell." Meinte Big Mac und zog sie zu einem Kuss zurück. „Womit habe ich das denn verdient?" Wollte Starlight wissen. „Nur so." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und lächelte. „Na ja, ich denke wir sollten uns dann mal auf den Weg machen, die Zugfahrt nach Baltimare dauert schon drei Tage, dann müssen wir noch eine Weile laufen um Bayside zu erreichen." Sagte Starlight einfach. „Ich hole etwas Geld, dann können wir sofort los." Sagte Big Mac darauf, kurze Zeit später saßen die zwei in einem Zug nach Baltimare.

Misfit befand sich in einer Art Zelle, die Vorderbeine neben sich an die Wand gekettet, eine weitere schwere Kette befestigte seinen Körper ebenfalls mit der Wand und auch seine Hinterbeine waren gefesselt, zusätzlich dazu war auch noch sein Horn abgebrochen. „Seit fast zwei Wochen bin ich hier, trotzdem ist Hades noch nicht aufgetaucht." Dachte er sich und sah zu der trüben Glühbirne die sein Gefängnis erhellte. „Ich muss geduldig sein, er wird kommen, er will alle meine Geheimnisse wissen." Dachte er und atmete tief ein. „Aber ich möchte diesen letzten Fehler endlich beheben." Meinte er und atmete aus, auf einmal strahlte aus seinen Augen ein magisches Licht und er sah etwas. „Na so was, ich werde nicht mehr lange allein sein." Meinte er und lächelte, das Licht verschwand und die schwere Eisentür zu der Zelle ging auf. „Hallo auch Freund, wir haben hier was für dich." Sagte ein unterbelichtet wirkender Hengst und warf ein lila Alicorn in die Zelle, die junge Stute sah gar nicht gut aus. Sie hatte überall Verletzungen, von einfach Platzwunden, bis hin zu einem gebrochenen Flügel und einem abgebrochenen Horn. „Ich lasse euch zwei dann mal allein." Sagte der grobe Hengst und ging. „Alles in Ordnung Twilight?" Fragte Misfit das Alicorn. „Woher weißt du das ich es bin?" Fragte Twilight schwach zurück. „Zum einen ist dein cutie mark anders als das von Star, zum anderen bin ich ihr Vater, ich kenne sie einfach so gut." Sagte Misfit darauf. „Gut zu wissen." Stöhnte Twilight und hustete etwas Blut aus. „Die scheinen dich ja richtig hart angepackt zu haben." Meinte Misfit mitleidig. „Die waren nicht unbedingt sanft." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin wirklich froh das sie meine kleine Starlight nicht erwischt haben." Sagte Misfit darauf. „Freut mich dir helfen zu können." Meinte Twilight sarkastisch. „Aber Spaß bei Seite, ich sollte dich mal untersuchen, du scheinst innere Verletzungen zu haben und ich würde mich wirklich schlecht fühlen, wenn du innerlich verbluten würdest." Sagte Misfit dann. „Du bist nur an die Wand gekettet, und ohne Magie kann ich dich nicht befreien." Sagte Twilight. „Kein Problem." Sagte Misfit und riss sich mit Leichtigkeit los. „WOW!" Meinte Twilight fassungslos. „Lass mich dich mal ansehen." Sagte Misfit nur und fing an sie zu untersuchen. „Hättest du hier etwa jeder Zeit ausbrechen können?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Schon, aber ich hätte nirgendwo hingehen können, wir sind hier auf einer Insel etwa 40 Seemeilen vor der Küste, ich hab keine Flügel zum Fliegen, die haben mir das Horn abgebrochen, also fällt Teleportation auch aus, und dazu kommt noch das ich nicht schwimmen kann, außerdem muss ich diesen letzten Fehler beheben." Sagte Misfit und drückte Twilight leicht gegen die Rippen, sofort zuckte sie zusammen. „Okay, eindeutig gebrochen, aber es scheint nicht so schlimm zu sein, du wirst es schon überleben." Sagte Misfit. „Tut trotzdem höllisch weh." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Du solltest dich erstmal aufsetzen, dann können wir besser reden." Meinte Misfit und half ihr sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. „Die haben dir auch das Horn abgebrochen, außerdem hast du dir den Flügel gebrochen, bleibt uns nur der Weg übers Wasser, ich hoffe doch das du mich über Wasser halten kannst." Sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich kann ungefähr so gut schwimmen wie ein Stück Eisen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. „Einen Versuch war es wert, muss ich mich wohl wirklich um die Angelegenheit kümmern." Sagte Misfit und seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur das er Star nichts antut." Fuhr er fort. „Du scheinst sie wirklich zu lieben." Sagte Twilight nur. „Anfangs wollte ich nur beweisen das es möglich ist und wollte alles abbrechen, aber dann habe ich sie in ihrem Tank schwimmen sehen, dieses kleine, zerbrechliche Fohlen, ich konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen sie zu töten." Sagte Misfit ihr und senkte den Kopf. „Du hast auf jeden Fall bewiesen das es geht." Sagte Twilight nur. „Aber hast du irgendeine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle?" Fragte sie dann. „Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht, erst als es zu spät war und ich sie behalten habe, ich wusste das es nicht einfach sein wird, deswegen habe ich ihr das alles auch nie gesagt, sie sollte nicht wissen das sie etwas anderes als meine Tochter ist." Erwiderte Misfit ihr. „Sie weiß es, ich habe es ihr unabsichtlich gesagt." Gestand Twilight ihm. „Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" Wollte Misfit wissen. „Sie hat ihre Medizin abgesetzt und wollte sterben, das konnte ich aber nicht zulassen." Sagte Twilight. „Danke, du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet." Sagte Misfit dankbar. „Aber egal, wir sollten mal versuchen unsere Magie an laufen zu bekommen." Sagte er dann ernst. „Du willst also ausbrechen." Spekulierte Twilight darauf. „Genau so." Bestätigte Misfit ihre Vermutung. „Wird nur etwas schwierig werden, immerhin haben die uns die Hörner abgebrochen." Sagte Twilight und deutete auf ihr abgebrochenes Horn. „Sag bloß, du bist Celestias Top-Schülerin und sie hat dir nie die finale Lektion vermittelt?" Fragte Misfit erstaunt. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Magie, ohne Horn, es kann immer mal vorkommen das man sein Horn verliert, also muss man auch ohne seine Energie kanalisieren können, ich war auch mal Anfänger und Celestia hat mir alles beigebracht." Sagte Misfit darauf. „Scheinbar hat sie mir nicht alles beigebracht." Meinte Twilight enttäuscht. „Dann holen wir das nach, ich war, und bin, nun mal der beste den es je gab, und geben wird." Sagte Misfit und lächelte. „Du bist ein ziemliche arroganter Bastard, kann das sein?" Fragte Twilight amüsiert. „Zu arrogant." Meinte Misfit und seufzte. „Ähm... lass uns anfangen." Sagte Twilight als sie merkte das sie etwas falsches gesagt hatte.

Big Mac und Starlight kamen in Bayside an, Starlight sah das Dorf und seufzte. „Was ist los?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Mein Vater war der einzige Arzt hier, ich fürchte das man uns nicht willkommen heißen wird." Sagte Starlight. „Wir müssen ja nur zu eurem Haus, lass uns das schnell erledigen." Sagte Big Mac und die zwei gingen los. „Lass uns durch die Hinterstraßen gehen, so bemerkt uns niemand." Schlug Starlight vor und führte den Weg. „Sahen die Gebäude schon immer so verfallen aus?" Fragte Big Mac. „Eigentlich nicht, vielleicht ist Joist ja krank." Sagte Starlight. „Oh ja, Joist hat hier immer alles instand gehalten." Erklärte sie sofort darauf. Von oben ertönte ein Knacken und Starlight sah auf, ein Teil des Hauses an dem die zwei vorbei gingen, stürzte ein. „Big Mac, weg!" Rief sie und stieß den kräftigen Hengst zurück, die Trümmer versperrten den Weg. „Star, bist du in Ordnung?" Schrie Big Mac. „Alles bestens, mach dir keine Sorgen." Antwortete Starlight ihm. „Scheint so das diesem Joist wirklich was zugestoßen ist." Sagte Big Mac einfach. „Geh einfach drum herum, wir treffen uns auf der Hauptstraße." Erwiderte Starlight ihm. „Okay." Sagte Big Mac und ging um das Haus herum, schnell fand er Starlight wieder, nur war sie nicht alleine. Starlight standen zwei kräftige Erdpony-Hengsten gegenüber die nicht besonders glücklich aussahen. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, weil du und dein bescheuerter Vater abgehauen seid, hatte Beef einen epileptischen Anfall, und kein Arzt war da um ihm zu helfen, er ist abgekratzt!" Schrie der eine sie an. „Leck mich Corn, ihr konntet uns doch eh nicht leiden, ihr ward doch froh das wir weg waren." Erwiderte Starlight ihm aggressiv. „Er war mein Bruder verdammt!" Schrie Corn darauf. „Fang an Sinn zu ergeben, du kannst meinen Vater also leiden wenn er den Arzt hier spielt, aber sonst nicht." Sagte Starlight. „Du kannst mich mal!" Schrie der Hengst sie an und wollte zuschlagen, Big Mac erschien plötzlich zwischen den dreien und hielt den Huf des anderen fest. „Wage es nicht sie anzurühren." Sagte er bedrohlich und stand wie ein Berg vor dem aggressiven Erdpony-Hengst. „Und wer bist du, ihr Freund?" Fragte Corn höhnisch. „Genau der." Sagte Big Mac. „Was auch immer, komm schon Hay, lass uns gehen." Sagte Corn nur und ging mit seinem Kumpan davon. „Geht es dir gut Star?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Danke für die Hilfe, aber die Jungs habe ich schon mehr als einmal plattgemacht, du hättest dich nicht so bemühen brauchen." Sagte Starlight einfach und ging weiter. „Aber der eine wollte dich schlagen, ich musste etwas tun." Wandte Big Mac ein und folgte ihr. Starlight sagte einfach nichts darauf und führte ihn zu dem Haus in dem sie mit ihrem Vater all die Jahre gelebt hatte. „Twilight hat einen Zauber um das Haus gelegt, so das niemand es betreten kann, den müssen wir irgendwie durchbrechen." Sagte Starlight und dachte kurz nach. „Lass mich das machen, ich kann alles durchbrechen." Sagte Big Mac heldenhaft und schob sie etwas zur Seite. „Du verstehst das nicht richtig..." Setzte Starlight an und unterbrach sich bevor er sie hören konnte. „Verstehe, er muss den Beschützer spielen." Erkannte sie dann. Big Mac holte aus und schlug gegen das Kraftfeld dass das Haus umgab, im selben Moment benutzte Starlight Magie und löste das Kraftfeld auf, das Kraftfeld brach in sich zusammen und Big Mac drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ich sollte ihm das geben, er ist ja auch niedlich." Beschloss Starlight. „Ich sagte doch das ich kann alles durchbrechen." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte siegreich. „Mein Held, ich wusste das ich mich auf dich verlassen kann." Sagte Starlight und fiel ihm um den Hals, dann küsste sie ihn. „Lass uns jetzt reingehen und etwas holen." Sagte sie dann und betrat das Haus. Sofort ging sie zu einem Schrank und holte etwas daraus, ein kleines Gerät das sie sofort anschaltete. „Was ist das jetzt?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Mein Vater und ich, wir haben beide Implantate die es ermöglichen uns zu orten, ich dachte anfangs nur das er paranoid sei, aber jetzt weiß ich das er recht hatte." Sagte Starlight darauf und sah auf die Anzeige. „Du weißt wo er ist?" Fragte Big Mac weiter. „Weiß ich, komm mit, wir müssen nach Canterlot und Prinzessin Celestia alles erzählen." Sagte Starlight und galoppierte los, Big Mac bleib ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Schnell erreichten die beiden die Hauptstadt und erstatteten Celestia Bericht. „Twilight ist also auch verschwunden, ich bin mir sicher dass das zusammenhängt und denke dass es das beste ist selbst tätig zu werden." Sagte die Prinzessin darauf. „Das einzige Problem ist, wir müssen auf eine Insel etwa 40 Seemeilen vor der Küste, ich kenne die Koordinaten dafür zwar, aber nicht die magischen Koordinaten." Sagte Starlight. „Dann müssen wir einen anderen Weg finden." Sagte Luna entschlossen. „Oh nein, ich weiß was du denkst, aber das mache ich nicht." Sagte ihre große Schwester sofort. „Schwester, du weißt das es keinen anderen Weg gibt." Sagte Luna ihr. „Ich will euch nicht stören, aber hättet ihr die Güte uns an euren Überlegungen teilhaben zu lassen?" Fragte Starlight die Prinzessinnen. „Ich habe ein Schiff." Sagte Celestia nur. „Großartig, dann können wir ja zu der Insel segeln." Sagte Starlight erfreut. „Und wer sagt das du mitkommen kannst?" Fragte Luna einfach nur. „Bitte entschuldigt." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Luna verwirrt. „Es geht um meinen Vater, glaubst du wirklich das ich dann einfach untätig herum sitzen werde?" Schrie Starlight sie an und Luna starrte sie fassungslos an, das sie die Höflichkeit einfach weggelassen hatte erstaunte sie zu tiefst. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen." Sagte Luna verschreckt. „Dann los." Sagte Starlight nur noch. „Komm schon Schwester." Meinte Luna und zog Celestia hinter sich her, sie stellte sich zwischen Big Mac und Starlight. „Ich teleportiere uns alle nach Manehattan, dort liegt die Jacht von Celestia vor Anker." Sagte Luna und machte das auch, die vier materialisierten an einem Pier und Starlight sah das Schiff. „Ein Dreimaster, sehr beeindruckend." Meinte sie und wurde von Celestia zu dem Schiff geführt. „Aber ich denke dass das Schiff schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hat." Sagte Big Mac, das Schiff war mehr ein Wrack als etwas anderes. „Es schwimmt noch, mehr brauchen wir nicht." Sagte Starlight und ging an Board, die anderen folgte ihr und schon bald legten sie ab. Starlight stand am Steuer und befahl Big Mac und Luna was getan werden musste. „Das könnte mir Spaß machen, ich denke das ich mir auch ein Schiff beschaffen werde." Sagte Luna amüsiert und sah zu Celestia. „Was denkst du Schwester?" Fragte sie, Celestia hing über der Reling und übergab sich heftig. „Mach was du willst, aber zwing mich nicht mitzufahren." Sagte sie schwach. „Ich dachte eigentlich das du dich schon daran gewöhnt hast auf See zu sein, du hast das Schiff doch schon lange genug." Sagte Luna dann und versank in Erinnerungen. „Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern als man es dir geschenkt hat." Fuhr sie fort. „Wartet mal kurz, ward ihr nicht 1000 Jahre auf dem Mond weil ihr als Nightmare Moon ewige Nacht bringen wolltet?" Fragte Starlight erschrocken. „War ich, aber das liegt hinter mir." Antwortete Luna ihr. „Ich habe nur ein einziges Mal Huf auf dieses Schiff gesetzt, zur Jungfernfahrt." Sagte Celestia und übergab sich nochmals. „Star, unter Deck dringt Wasser ein." Berichtete Big Mac plötzlich. „Oh Gott, wir werden sterben." Meinte Starlight schockiert. „Big Mac, geh an die Lenzpumpe und bring das Wasser raus." Befahl Starlight dann und sofort war der Hengst an der Pumpe. „Prinzessin Luna, trimmt das Hauptsegel, wir müssen Fahrt aufnehmen." Ordnete sie dann an. „Bin dabei." Sagte Luna nur. „Da ist schon die Insel, dieses Schiff ist wirklich schnell." Meinte Starlight nach einer erstaunlich kurzen Fahrt als die Insel in Sicht kam. „Okay, alle her gehört, Big Mac, lass die Pumpe in Ruhe, Prinzessin Luna, nehmt euch eure Schwester." Wies sie ihre Besatzung an. „Aber dann läuft das Schiff voll." Wandte Big Mac ein. „Das ist nicht wichtig, wir machen es wie die Ratten und verlassen das sinkende Schiff." Sagte Starlight und umklammerte ihn mit den Beinen, Luna machte bei Celestia das selbe und zusammen hoben sie ab. Die Vier landeten am Strand der Insel und sahen noch kurz zu dem sinkendem Schiff zurück. „Lebe wohl HMS Equestria, du hast uns gute Dienste erwiesen." Sagte Luna und verabschiedete das Schiff damit, langsam versank es und verschwand in den Untiefen der See. „Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub." Sagte Starlight und bekreuzigte sich kurz. „Okay, zurück zum Thema." Sagte sie dann und wandte sich der Insel zu. „Wir müssen Twilight und Misfit retten." Sagte Celestia entschlossen. „Genau." Schloss sich Luna ihr an. Auf einmal ereigneten sich überall auf der Insel Explosionen und zwei Ponys kamen auf die vier anderen zu, es waren Misfit und Twilight. „Okay, was ist gerade passiert?" Fragte Starlight verwirrt. „Nichts besonderes, ich habe Twilight nur beigebracht wie sie auch ohne Horn Magie einsetzen kann und dann haben wir die Insel gesprengt." Sagte Misfit darauf und umarmte sie. „Ich bin so froh das dir nichts passiert ist." Sagte er überglücklich. „Willst du damit sagen, das ihr schon alles erledigt habt?" Fragte Luna an Twilight gerichtet. „Ich denke schon." Antwortete Twilight und sah zu der brennenden Insel. „Und dieser Hades ist damit erledigt?" Fragte Celestia. „Wenn er auf der Insel war, dann ist er jetzt Staub." Sagte Misfit einfach. „Das war eine lange, aufregende Reise für nichts." Meinte Starlight enttäuscht. „Eeyup." Stimmte Big Mac ihr zu. „Ach ja, fast vergessen, Vater, das ist Big Mac, mein Freund." Stellte sie die zwei einander vor. „Freut mich sie kennenzulernen." Sagte Big Mac und reichte dem schwarzen Einhorn-Hengst den Huf. „Ja, auch so." Meinte Misfit verwirrt. „Mach dich locker Vater, du hast doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht das ich immer alleine bleiben werde." Sagte Starlight. „Ich hatte nur gehofft das ich damit nicht so überfallen werde." Sagte Misfit darauf. „Wir sollten nach Ponyville zurück, dort können wir alles weitere klären." Schlug Starlight vor. „Ich teleportiere uns zu erst nach Canterlot." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Zum Krankenhaus bitte." Bat Twilight. „Dann sollte ich schnell machen." Sagte Celestia und teleportierte die Gruppe davon.

Starlight erwachte morgens und merkte das Big Mac sie noch fest umklammerte. „Er ist wirklich niedlich, aber er sollte mich nicht so fest an sich drücken." Dachte sie und befreite sich ohne ihn zu wecken. Wie jeden Morgen ging sie ins Badezimmer und machte sich ihre Mähne, vor dem Spiegel versuchte sie die widerspenstigen Haare unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Mist, verdammte aber auch, jeden Morgen sieht meine Mähne aus wie ein ausgefranster Besen." Meinte sie und kämpfte gegen eine Haarsträhne an. Plötzlich wurde der Duschvorhang zur Seite geschoben und Applejack kam triefnass aus der Dusche. „Morgen Star." Grüßte das Erdpony sie und wischte sich noch über die nasse Mähne. „Morgen AJ." Erwiderte Starlight ihr. „Kannst du mir das Handtuch reichen?" Fragte AJ. „Klar." Sagte Starlight und gab ihr das erwünschte Handtuch. „Echt praktisch das du schon seit ein paar Wochen hier wohnst, so klappt es morgens immer sehr schnell." Meinte Applejack und trocknete sich ab. „Ich bin nur froh das ihr nichts dagegen habt, ich wüsste nicht wo ich sonst hin sollte." Sagte Starlight dankbar und brachte endlich ihre Mähne in Ordnung, sie hatte sich wieder die Frisur gemacht die Twilight auch trug. „Ist Big Mac auch schon wach?" Wollte Applejack wissen und warf das Handtuch davon. „Er schläft noch, hatte ja auch eine anstrengende Nacht." Sagte Starlight darauf und lächelte. „Das musste ich nicht zwangsläufig wissen." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Und außerdem, ihr solltet nicht so laut sein." Fügte sie hinzu. „Sag das nicht mir, er übertreibt es immer." Wandte Starlight ein. „Aber du schreist." Sagte Applejack. „Ich werde mich zurückhalten." Versicherte Starlight ihr. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen." Sagte Applejack einfach nur, sie stellte sich neben Starlight vor den Spiegel und machte sich an ihrer Mähne zu schaffen. Starlight war noch damit beschäftigt sich richtig frisch zu machen und reichte ihr was sie brauchte. „Kannst du mir die Lotion reichen?" Fragte Applejack und merkte dann das es Starlight nicht gut ging. „Entschuldige mich kurz." Sagte das lila Alicorn und wandte sich der Toilette zu, sie musste sich heftig übergeben. „Hört sich ja fies an, du solltest lieber mal zum Arzt gehen, nicht das du dir was eingefangen hast." Schlug AJ ihr vor. „Gute Idee, das werde ich wohl auch gleich machen." Stimmte Starlight ihr zu und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Im Krankenhaus meldete sie sich an und betrat dann das Wartezimmer, sie sah jemand bekanntes schon dort sitzen und setzte sich dazu. „Tag auch Twilight, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie ihr Ebenbild. „Hab einen neuen Zauber getestet, ist daneben gegangen, muss das nächste mal weniger Drachenfeuer benutzen." Antwortete Twilight und zeigte ihr die Verbrennungen an ihrem linken Vorderbein. „Und du?" Fragte Twilight. „Hab mir wohl den Magen verdorben, will das einfach mal überprüfen lassen." Sagte Starlight ihr. „Aber sag mal, das ist eine fieses Verbrennung, tut das nicht weh?" Fragte sie dann. „Wenn man einen Baby-Drachen als Assistenten hat, gewöhnt man sich an Verbrennungen zweiten Grades." Sagte Twilight und wickelte das nasse Handtuch wieder um ihr Bein. „Muss man wohl auch." Sagte Starlight dazu. „Miss Sparkle bitte." Rief einer der Ärzte auf einmal und sowohl Starlight, als auch Twilight erhoben sich. „Welche denn?" Fragten beide gleichzeitig. „Starlight Sparkle bitte." Sagte der Mediziner verwirrt als er die zwei identischen Alicorns sah. „Man sieht sich Schwester." Sagte Starlight und ging mit dem Arzt in eines der Untersuchungszimmer. „Schwester?" Dachte Twilight verwirrt. „Aber sie hat schon recht, irgendwie ist sie meine Schwester." Dachte sie dann und wurde selbst aufgerufen. Starlight kam nach ihrer Untersuchung aus dem Krankenhaus und sah das Twilight auf sie gewartet hatte, sie hatte jetzt einen Verband um das linke Vorderbein. „Hast du auf mich gewartet?" Fragte Starlight erstaunt. „Ich wollte noch was mit dir besprechen, darum habe ich gewartet." Erklärte Twilight. „Aber sag erstmal, was ist bei dir herausgekommen?" Fragte sie dann. „Sagen wir es so." Meinte Starlight. „Willst du Paten-Tante werden?" Fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild dann. „Du bist trächtig, habt ihr etwa nicht verhütet?" Fragte Twilight ungläubig. „Du warst eindeutig noch nie mit Big Mac im Bett." Sagte Starlight nur. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Weißt du, sogar die extra-großen Kondome sind ihm zu klein." Erklärte Starlight ihr. „Das hätte ich kommen sehen müssen." Meinte Twilight nur. „Aber egal, ich freue mich auf jeden Fall." Sagte Starlight glücklich. „Hoffe nur das Big Mac auch so fühlt." Meinte sie unsicher. „Bestimmt, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Twilight zuversichtlich. „Wie weit bist du denn?" Fragte sie dann. „In der sechsten Woche, das muss wohl passiert sein, kurz nachdem ich bei ihm eingezogen bin." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Was ich noch mit dir besprechen wollte, ich würde dich gerne meiner Familie vorstellen, ist sozusagen ja auch deine." Sagte Twilight dann. „Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht." Meinte Starlight erstaunt. „Ich werde etwas Zeit brauchen um alles zu planen, aber ich möchte dir so schnell wie möglich meine Eltern und meinen Bruder vorstellen, die werden vielleicht Augen machen." Sagte Twilight und strahlte eine diebische Freude aus. „Ach so, du willst sie etwas verwirren, da spiele ich gerne mit." Sagte Starlight und lächelte fies. „Dann lass mich das alles in die Wege leiten." Sagte Twilight nur noch. „Aber mal was anderes, wie geht es deinem Vater?" Fragte sie dann. „Celestia hat ihn begnadigt und er ist bei ihr eingezogen, so kann sie auch verhindern das jemand ihn und seine Forschung für irgendwas böses missbraucht, außerdem ist zwischen den beiden ja was und ich denke das sie wohl bald meine Stiefmutter wird." Erzählte Starlight ihr. „Das es so ernst bei den beiden ist wusste ich gar nicht." Sagte Twilight erstaunt. „Ist es aber, die zwei lieben sich wirklich sehr." Erwiderte Starlight ihr. „Mir fällt gerade was ein, wir könnten zum Stadtfest nach Canterlot und dich dort meiner Familie vorstellen." Sagte Twilight auf einmal. „Hört sich gut an, machen wir es so." Sagte Starlight sofort. „Aber das ist erst in ein paar Monaten, ich werde bestimmt fast wahnsinnig vor Aufregung." Meinte Twilight und hüpfte umher wie ein junges Fohlen. „Und du bist wirklich mehr als 7 Jahre älter als ich." Sagte Starlight amüsiert, Twilight landete etwas falsch und verzog sofort schmerzvoll das Gesicht. „Hatte die Verbrennung ganz vergessen." Sagte sie und humpelte etwas, das linke Vorderbein hielt sie einfach angewinkelt.

Die Monate vergingen und Starlight ging mit Twilight zum Stadtfest nach Canterlot, zusammen verbrachte die zwei Alicorns einen sehr spaßigen Abend und verwirrten die Familie von Twilight, doch aller Spaß muss irgendwann zu ende gehen und die zwei fuhren mit dem Zug nach Ponyville zurück. „Das Gesicht von meinem Vater war wirklich das beste, vor allem als ich gesagt hatte das du meine Schwester bist." Sagte Twilight amüsiert. „Ich weiß, aber dein Bruder war noch besser, ganz besonders als er gesehen hat das ich trächtig bin." Erwiderte Starlight ihr und lachte ausgiebig, auf einmal zuckte sie. „Was ist los?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ich habe gerade einen Huf in den Magen bekommen, das macht die Kleine schon seit Wochen." Sagte Starlight. „Du weißt schon was es wird?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Ich musste es einfach wissen, nicht so wie Big Mac, er will sich überraschen lassen." Sagte Starlight darauf. „Und, was wird es, Pegasus, Einhorn oder Erdpony?" Fragte Twilight neugierig weiter. „Weder noch, sie wird ein süßes kleines Alicorn-Mädchen." Sagte Starlight ihr und lächelte. „Das ist ungewöhnlich, es ist höchst selten das ein Alicorn als solches auf die Welt kommt." Sagte Twilight. „Ich kann kaum erwarten zu sehen welche Farbe sie haben wird." Sagte Starlight und tätschelte ihren angewachsenen Bauch, auf einmal zuckte sie nochmal. „Was war das jetzt?" Fragte Twilight und klang wieder besorgt. „Ach nichts, die Kleine tritt nur einfach gerne." Sagte Starlight. „Aber ich hätte vielleicht doch auf die Ärzte hören und die Reise verschieben sollen." Sagte sie dann. „Wieso das denn?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich muss die Kleine nicht mehr lange tragen, die Ärzte haben mir von der Reise nach Canterlot abgeraten, aber ich musste unbedingt sehen wie deine Familie auf mich reagiert." Antwortete Starlight ihr. „Das war es wert." Sagte Twilight und streckte sich auf der Sitzbank aus. „Wir haben ja nur noch ein paar Stunden bis Ponyville, dann kannst du dich in Ruhe auf alles vorbereiten, wecke mich nur wenn wir ankommen." Sagte sie dann und legte sich hin. „Werde ich machen." Sagte Starlight und zuckte nochmals. „Die Kleine tritt aber häufig." Meinte Twilight und verschränkte die Vorderbeine hinter dem Kopf. „Ähm... Twilight, diesmal hat sie nicht getreten." Sagte Starlight ihr. „Was war es dann?" Wollte Twilight wissen, sie hatte die Augen zu und konnte nicht sehen das Starlight sich ebenfalls hinlegte. „Es geht los bei mir." Sagte Starlight. „Dann ist ja gut." Meinte Twilight schläfrig. „Twilight, du verstehst anscheinend nicht richtig, das Fohlen kommt." Erwiderte Starlight ihr. „Das sagtest du schon, aber sobald wir in Ponyville sind, kannst du dich darauf vorbereiten." Sagte Twilight nur und war schon beinah eingeschlafen. „Twilight es kommt jetzt!" Rief Starlight und Twilight schoss hoch. „Das geht doch nicht!" Sagte Twilight entsetzt. „Ich hab da keinen Einfluss drauf." Wandte Starlight ein. „Na gut, ich gehe mal los und sehe ob vielleicht ein Arzt da ist." Sagte Twilight und galoppierte aus dem Abteil, kurz darauf kam sie erfolglos zurück. „Keiner da." Sagte sie einfach. „Dann musst du mir wohl etwas helfen, die Wehen sind auch nicht mehr so weit auseinander." Sagte Starlight. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ich habe nur ein klein wenig darüber gelesen." Wandte Twilight nervös ein. „Du musst." Sagte Starlight ernst. „Na gut, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig." Gab Twilight nach und machte was sie konnte. Ein paar Stunden später fuhr der Zug in den Bahnhof von Ponyville und Big Mac erwartete ihn schon. „Immer langsam Jungs, sie muss sich noch etwas ausruhen." Wies Twilight zwei Hengst an die eine Trage aus dem Wagon trugen, darauf lag Starlight. „STAR!" Rief Big Mac erschrocken und galoppierte zu ihr hin. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er besorgt. „Nichts besonderes, unser Fohlen wollte nur endlich die Sonne sehen." Sagte Starlight ihm und zeigte ihm das Neugeborene. „Ein Mädchen, sie ist wunderschön." Sagte Big Mac entzückt. „Sie hatte es aber wirklich eilig, es war noch nicht mal so anstrengend wie die im Vorbereitungskurs gesagt hatten." Sagte Starlight. „Trotzdem solltest du dich noch etwas ausruhen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Twilight, ich habe ein Fohlen geboren, ich liege nicht im sterben." Sagte Starlight genervt. „Was das angeht, ich weiß ja das man das so macht, aber es sah schon komisch aus wie du sie sauber geleckt hast." Meinte Twilight um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich weiß, das hat auch etwas Überwindung gekostet, aber im Vorbereitungskurs hat man uns beigebracht das so zu machen, ist natürlicher." Erklärte Starlight ihr. „Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" Fragte sie Big Mac dann. „Was hältst du von Apple Sky?" Schlug Big Mac vor. „Gefällt mir." Stimmte Starlight zu und strich dem roten Alicorn-Fohlen zärtlich über die helle blaue Mähne. „Hallo Sky, willkommen auf der Welt." Sagte sie leise. „Entschuldigt mal, ich will ja nicht nerven, aber die zwei hier werden nicht leichter, können wir mal irgendwo hingegen und die zwei endlich abstellen?" Fragte einer der Träger ungeduldig. „Willst du etwa sagen das ich fett bin?" Fragte Starlight und wirkte zu tiefst verletzt, die Tränen in ihren Augen trugen ihren Teil dazu bei. „Du hast meine Freundin zum weinen gebracht!" Fuhr Big Mac den anderen Hengst an. „Ich wollte nicht... also... was ich sagen wollte..." Stotterte der Hengst verlegen. „Tragt sie schon nach hause." Wies Twilight die zwei Hengste an und ging voran. „Ganz ruhig Schatz, die werden nichts mehr sagen." Sagte Big Mac fürsorglich und küsste Starlight. „Das war der Plan." Flüsterte sie ihm leise zu und lächelte unmerklich.

Big Mac und Starlight kümmerten sich fürsorglich um das neue Leben und wurde sehr tatkräftig von Applejack und Apple Bloom unterstützt. Applejack hat den beiden angeboten etwas auf die Kleine aufzupassen, so hatten die zwei auch mal etwas Zeit für sich, die sie auch nutzten. Zusammen mit Twilight, Misfit und Celestia gingen die frisch gebackenen Eltern durch Ponyville und unterhielten sich. „Also wirklich mal Vater, du hättest mir wirklich was sagen sollen, ich wäre bei eurer Hochzeit gerne dabei gewesen." Beschwerte Starlight sich. „Und ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen wenn mein Enkel auf die Welt kommt." Entgegnete Misfit ihr. „Darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keinen Einfluss und das weißt du." Sagte Starlight beleidigt. „Ich war auch nicht dabei." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Aber bei eurer Hochzeit wäre ich wirklich gerne dabei gewesen." Sagte Starlight nochmals. „Das war eine spontane Hochzeit." Wandte Misfit ein. „Celestia, du hättest wirklich was sagen können." Sagte Twilight zu ihrer ehemaligen Lehrmeisterin. „Tut mir leid Twilight, aber wir wollten das so schnell wie möglich machen." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Aber unsere Flitterwochen verbringen wir hier." Sagte Misfit einfach. „Na wenigstens können wir das feiern." Sagte Starlight resignierend. „Außerdem kommt noch die Krönung." Sagte Celestia. „Stimmt ja, Misfit hat eine Prinzessin geheiratet, das macht ihn zu einem Prinzen." Meinte Twilight. „Und ich, werde ich auch Prinzessin?" Fragte Starlight hoffnungsvoll. „Tut mir leid, wirst du leider nicht, aber wenn du hart dafür arbeitest, dann kannst du dir diesen Titel verdienen." Sagte Celestia ihr. „War ja klar." Meinte Starlight geschlagen. „Na ja, gehen wir einfach etwas essen." Schlug Twilight vor. „Nur so als Frage, warum bist du eigentlich da?" Wollte Starlight wissen. „Celestia hat mich eingeladen, wir sind immerhin gute Freunde." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Na egal, lasst uns essen." Sagte Starlight nur. Die Gruppe bewegte sich zielstrebig auf ein Restaurant zu und wollte es gerade betreten, sie wurden davon abgehalten als ein schwarzer Pegasus-Hengst mit feuriger roter Mähne hinter ihnen landete, er schien sich einfach aus dem Himmel fallen gelassen zu haben und war wie ein Meteor aufgeschlagen. „Hades!" Meinte Misfit erstaunt. „Ja, du dachtest das du mich auf meiner Insel erledigt hättest, aber so einfach erledigt man mich nicht." Sagte der schwarze Pegasus. „Und jetzt stirb!" Schrie Hades und stürzte sich auf Misfit, Starlight ging dazwischen und schleuderte den Angreifer weg. „Sei vorsichtig, mit dem Typen ist nicht zu spaßen." Warnte Misfit seine Tochter. „Du wirst bezahlen!" Schrie Hades wie ein Irrer und hatte plötzlich ein Messer in den Hufen. Er stach auf Starlight ein und traf sie in die Brust, sofort zog er das Messer wieder zurück und lachte wie verrückt, dann flog er davon. „Nicht so schnell!" Rief Twilight und folgte ihm. Misfit, Celestia und Big Mac sahen schockiert zu Starlight. Starlight taumelte kurz zurück und sackte mit dem Hintern auf den Boden, mit dem Huf tastete sie nach der Verletzung, sie sah sich ihren Huf an und Blut tropfte davon herunter. „Ich bin getroffen." Meinte sie schockiert und fiel einfach um, sofort bildete sich eine Blutlache unter ihr, unaufhörlich strömte Blut aus der Wunde. „STAR!" Schrie Big Mac plötzlich und stürmte zu ihr, vorsichtig hielt er ihren Kopf und streichelte ihre Mähne. „Big Mac..." Stöhnte Starlight leise. „Nicht reden, bleib einfach ruhig." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Wo bleibt der Sanitäter, wir brauchen einen Arzt hier?!" Schrie er die umstehenden Passanten an. „Mac..." Sagte Starlight und führte seinen Blick zu sich zurück, ihr Huf ruhte noch kurz an seiner Wange. „Ich... liebe... dich." Hauchte sie, bei ihrem letzte Wort, fiel ihr Huf herunter und hinterließ eine Blutspur auf seinem Gesicht. „Star?" Fragte Big Mac unsicher und sah wie das Leben aus ihren Augen verschwand. Twilight landete wieder bei Celestia und Misfit und sah besorgt zu Big Mac. „Starlight, mein kleines Mädchen." Murmelte Misfit fassungslos und ging ein paar Schritte näher, plötzlich sackte er zusammen und Celestia fing ihn auf. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Twilight und sah besorgt zu Big Mac, er hatte Starlight umklammert und weinte bitterlich. Auf einmal reckte er den Kopf gen Himmel und fing an zu schreien, überall zersprangen Scheiben an den umstehenden Häusern und alle hielten sich die Ohren zu. Als er aufhörte, war es totenstill und Big Mac lag über Starlight gebeugt auf dem Boden und weinte, aus seinem Mund tropfte dabei etwas Blut. „Ist sie..?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt und sah Celestia nur nicken. „Oh nein." Meinte sie traurig. Big Mac, Misfit und Starlight wurden ins Krankenhaus gebracht und Celestia blieb mit Twilight noch vor Ort. „Hast du ihn erwischt?" Fragte Celestia emotionslos. „Ich war nicht schnell genug, aber ich habe Dash getroffen und ihr aufgetragen ihn einzufangen, sie ist einfach schneller und stärker als ich, ich habe ihr gesagt das sie ihn hier her zurückbringen soll." Berichtete Twilight. Dash kam auch schon bald zurück und warf den gefesselten Pegasus vor Twilight hin. „Hier ist der Typ, warum sollte ich ihn den jetzt einfangen, was hat er gemacht?" Wollte Dash wissen und sah sich kurz um, ihr Blick blieb an dem großen Blutfleck hängen. „Er hat Starlight ermordet." Sagte Twilight und fing an zu weinen. „Er hat WAS?!" Schrie Rainbow Dash erschrocken. „Er hat sie erstochen, sie ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit verblutet." Sagte Celestia nur und ging davon. „Großer Gott!" Meinte Dash entsetzt und sah weiter zu dem Blutfleck.

Wenige Tage später stand die Beisetzung an und alle Freunde die Starlight in Ponyville gefunden hatte waren gekommen. Celestia, Twilight, Misfit und Big Mac trugen den schlichten Sarg zum Grab und ließen ihn wortlos in die Erde sinken. „Ich habe beschlossen, Starlight Sparkle, postum zur Prinzessin zu krönen." Sagte Celestia und legte eine einfache Krone auf den Sarg, kurz darauf warf jeder eine Blume in das Grab und dann wurde es auch schon aufgefüllt. Applejack hatte Apple Sky in einer Tragetasche auf dem Rücken und sah mit Apple Bloom besorgt zu Big Mac, er stand noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf am Grab. „AJ, wird er jemals wieder sprechen können?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt. „Ich fürchte nicht, seine Stimmbänder sind gerissen, sein schmerzerfüllter Schrei war einfach zu viel." Sagte Applejack. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn." Sagte Apple Bloom. „Ich auch." Sagte Applejack und ging mit ihr. Big Mac stand allein an dem Grab und trauerte um die Mutter seiner Tochter. „Ich werde dich immer lieben." Keuchte er mit heiserer Stimme und hustete schmerzvoll, etwas Blut tropfte zu Boden und versickerte in der Erde.

Die Jahre vergingen und Big Mac kümmerte sich rührend um seine Tochter, auch wenn sie ihn nie sprechen hörte, oder lächeln sah, wusste sie das er sie liebte. Im Alter von 15 Jahren nahm Twilight Apple Sky als Schülerin auf und brachte ihr in Canterlot alles über Magie bei, Big Mac erlebte nicht mehr wie sie ihre Ausbildung abschloss, wenige Tage nachdem sie mit Twilight nach Canterlot gereist war, verstarb er ebenfalls, an gebrochenem Herzen. Apple Sky war so mit ihren Studien beschäftigt, das sie davon erst viele Jahre später erfuhr, Big Mac hatte es so gewollt.

Ende


End file.
